Red John's case
by Sorah
Summary: Patrick Jane é transferido para Nevada e segue em sua caçada, deixando Lisbon na Califórnia, sozinha e desprotegida. Nessa história, PAtrick Jane será levado até seus limites de sanidade.
1. Chapter 1

**Mentalist não me pertence, blábláblá.**

**Eu simplesmente não consigo parar de escrever sobre Patrick Jane, se tornou um vício, por isso há tantas fanfics minhas aqui (Red Ocean, Red Words e acabei deletando a Red House porque não sabia se ia continuar). Entretanto é importante dizer que esta fanfic seguirá um padrão diferente das que já postei. Não será dedicada a romance. O romance aqui será tão visível quanto na série, havendo a possibilidade de algo vir a acontecer, mas ainda não tenho certeza sobre isso.**

* * *

- Então, Jane estava certo de novo!

Van Pelt passou por trás do mentalista e curvou-se para pegar seu pedaço de pizza – sem abacaxi, como Cho gostava. Rigsby já estava em seu segundo quando Lisbon finalmente chegou, a tempo de ouvir a conclusão da subordinada. Tinha certo receio incompreensível em exaltar o já enorme ego de Patrick, então tratou de deixar claro que toda a equipe trabalhou duro para fechar aquele caso.

- É, claro. – havia certo tom de ironia na voz de Rigsby – Exceto pelo fato de que estávamos prendendo o cara errado.

- Mas ele nos guiou até o cara certo. – adicionou Lisbon, sem desistir jamais de estar certa e no controle.

- Mas eu já tinha detido o cara certo enquanto ele ainda estava guiando vocês. – riu Jane, com um pedaço de pizza nas mãos, e aquele olhar de quem está apreciando profundamente provocar Lisbon.

Ela deixou seu meio pedaço sobre a caixa da pizza e virou-se para ele. Os demais sabiam que vinha uma resposta raivosa em seguida. Van Pelt e Rigsby quase riram. Cho soltou um indício de sorriso.

- Desculpe-me, mas eu não chamo de uma grande vitória conseguir uma confissão através de hipnose.

- Está inteiramente desculpada. – ele respondeu, não se contendo em sorrir mais para provocá-la.

Ela ficou alguns poucos segundos naquela posição, olhando para ele, que, deitado no sofá, a encarava, como se a desafiasse a responder. Então Lisbon simplesmente negou com a cabeça, sem tirar o foco dos olhos dele, mas não conteve o sorriso.

- Vai pro inferno, Jane. – mas não havia mau humor em tais palavras, apenas a falta de outra coisa pra dizer.

E no instante seguinte o grupo voltava a comer enquanto conversavam e riam. Jane ainda se levantou e apostou que ganhava do "pedra papel e tesoura" vinte vezes seguidas. Claro que só Rigsby topou, Quanto estavam na décima terceira tentativa de ganhar uma mísera vez, Minelli entrou, e pode-se chamar de hilária a face que fez.

- Que bom que estão todos recuperados de terem presenciado duas garotas esfaqueadas.

Lisbon baixou a cabeça pra disfarçar o riso.

- Quer alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, como se a cena de Rigsby quase se espancando por não conseguir ganhar fosse normal.

- Ah, sim. Preciso falar com você.

Ela franziu o cenho, pois não entendera. Acabara de resolver um caso, não via motivos pra uma conversa agora, mas não disse nada, apenas o seguiu.

Minelli entrou primeiro, e pediu que Teresa fechasse a porta, mesmo que fosse tarde da noite e a grande maioria dos agentes já tivesse ido embora há tempos. Ele mantinha a cabeça baixa, e olhando para os próprios pés, em sua maneira de dizer que não traria boas noticias. Na verdade parecia um pouco preocupado, um pouco da reação ao saber que Jane aprontara outra das suas. Mas a coisa da hipnose não foi relatada, Lisbon acobertara o ato e não tinha como Minelli ficar sabendo. Só se _ela _não ficou sabendo de algo.

- Teresa, - ele começou, já dando a entender que não era nada bom, ao chamar-lhe pelo primeiro nome – quero que saiba que o que vou lhe dizer não está sob minha jurisdição e portanto não posso fazer nada a respeito.

Ela assumiu a clássica expressão de quem não podia estar entendendo menos. Mas por trás escondia um leve temor.

- Lisbon, eu escondi três assassinatos de vocês. Cometidos por Red John.

Agora ela descobrira que na verdade, na situação anterior, ela podia sim estar entendo menos. Como agora. Porém o temor mudou para irritação e indignação.

- Como assim? Red John é nosso caso.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – ele afirmou, balançando a cabeça, concordando totalmente com tal posicionamento de Lisbon – Acontece que os assassinatos não aconteceram na Califórnia. Aconteceram em Nevada. O escritório de lá não quis nos passar o caso desde o primeiro. Dois meses depois aconteceu de novo. E dois meses depois, outro. E assim, com intervalos periódicos, o governo de Nevada acredita que tem provas suficientes pra acreditar que Red John atacará novamente, este mês, e pra adquirir total conhecimento sobre o caso, me pediram os documentos que vocês guardavam aqui e nós passamos a o caso do Red John para Nevada.

- Red John… não é mais nosso? – Lisbon estava parcialmente paralisada com tal informação.

Claro que a primeira coisa que se passou em sua cabeça foi Patrick. Não tinha como não ficar preocupada com o assunto. Não era ela, afinal, que tinha uma vingança pessoal com o serial killer.

- E quanto ao Jane? – ela achou pertinente fazer tal questionamento.

- Vou oferecer a ele a chance de ser transferido. Ou melhor, você vai. Você é quem vai falar com aquele lunático. Eu já falei com o escritório de Nevada sobre isso, e eles disseram que o aceitariam com a condição de que não atrapalhasse, e eu disse que ele não faria isso. E você sabe como eu odeio mentir. Mas não o quero por aqui pirando pra se aventurar num caso que não é dele.

Ela demorou um tempo até balançar a cabeça afirmativamente, como se tivesse ficado fora do ar por alguns segundos. Então se retirou, ainda com aquele olhar chocado com tal notícia.

Quanto voltou, Rigsby ainda se recusava a pagar vinte dólares por ter perdido a aposta. Os demais riam. Só ela estava naquele humor.

Ela precisou chamar por Jane duas vezes antes que ele deixasse de tentar receber o dinheiro da aposta e se focasse nela.

- Precisamos conversar.

- O que eu fiz agora, mãe?

Os outros riram. Mas Patrick Jane era Patrick Jane, e mais um único olhar e ele percebeu que o assunto era sério e a seguiu até sua sala particular.

Lisbon então se sentiu bastante na situação de Minelli. Não sabia como começar, só pensavam em deixar claro que não tinha poder sobre a situação, antes que ele começasse a reclamar.

Apoiou-se em sua mesa e baixou a cabeça.

- O que? – ele disse – O que aconteceu? Por que está com esse olhar de pena?

- Não é olhar de pena.

- É Red John, não é? O que aconteceu? – tornara-se impaciente.

- Jane, quatro assassinatos foram ocultados de nós nos últimos oito meses.

- Quatro assassinatos? Do Red John? – ele parecia muito mais inconformado do que Teresa esperava.

- Aconteceram em Nevada e o escritório de lá não quis nos entregar a investigação.

- E Minelli _escondeu_ isso de nós? – seus olhos estavam parcialmente fechados, a boca aberta ao terminar de falar, o pescoço esticado para frente, tentando entender a razão de tais fatos, sem sucesso – Nós estamos nesse caso, Lisbon, ele não tem o direito de…

- Jane. – ela interrompeu, assumindo um tom um pouco mais irritado – Minelli fez isso porque sabia que você faria alguma besteira se soubesse.

- Lisbon, Red John é meu. – ele disse, apontando-lhe um dedo, com os olhos raivosos, os lábios sem traços de seu sorriso – Ele não tem o direito de ocultar essas informações de mim! – Jane então colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou para cima, para baixo, passou a mão pela face. Parecia tentar conter sua raiva – Quatro assassinatos, Lisbon. Quatro mulheres mortas até que admitissem que não conseguem pegar Red John? Lisbon, quantas pistas nós perdemos? Como vamos agora juntas os pedaços desse quebra cabeça? Ele não tinha esse direito!

- Jane, escute…

- Sabe de uma coisa? – ele interrompeu. – Ele estava certo, eu ia fazer alguma besteira. Mas ia capturar Red John.

- Não tem como você ter certeza de uma coisa dessas, Jane.

- E se eles tivessem pego? – ele bradou – Como eu faria pra me vingar?

- Quer dizer que você não ficaria contente com a prisão dele?

- Achei que já tivéssemos discutido isso.

Ela suspirou e desviou o olhar.

- O caso foi entregue a eles.

- O que? – agora sua feição era da mais completa indignação possível – Tiraram Red John de nós? Lisbon, Red John é meu.

- Jane, o que te faz achar que você merece matá-lo? E os parentes das outras mulheres que ele matou? Red John não é seu, Jane.

- Eu ficaria satisfeito se todos esses parentes se juntassem e nós fizéssemos uma grande festa de tortura para ele.

- Você é doente.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Mas Minelli me pediu pra lhe oferecer a chance de ser transferido pra Nevada, para o departamento que pegou o caso. Apenas pense a respeito e me responda quando puder.

- Pensar a respeito? A respeito do que? É claro que eu quero ir. – a oportunidade era tão perfeita que mal acreditava.

Lisbon negou para si mesma, incrédula.

- Então é isso? Você simplesmente vai embora?

- Por que eu ficaria se não tenho mais o caso do Red John?

- Tem razão, por que ficaria? Estou discutindo com uma porta fria e sem sentimentos. – ela girou, furiosa e colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta, mas Patrick segurou seu braço – O que é agora?

- Lisbon, eu gosto de vocês, eu gosto da equipe. Mas eu não estou preparado pra colocar absolutamente nada acima de minha vingança. Não ainda.

- Ótimo, vá e consiga essa sua vingança. Mas não espere que seu novo chefe vá arriscar seu emprego por você como eu fiz tantas vezes em nome dessa vingança. Pra mim chega!

Então Lisbon se soltou e saiu, a passos largos e duros até onde os demais estavam. Jane chegou segundos depois. Os outros três os encaravam sérios, temendo por qualquer coisa.

- Jane está deixando essa unidade. – Lisbon disse em tom irônico, apontando para ele – Em nome dele mesmo, claro.

- Acha que estou sendo egoísta? – Jane começou – Por querer vingar a morte de minha esposa e filha? E o que você está sendo? Você odeia me ter por perto e está sempre reclamando que eu faço bagunça demais, e, no entanto está dando escândalo porque vou embora.

Rigsby fazia cara de quem estava diante de uma granada prestes a explodir.

- Escândalo? Você acha que isso é um escândalo? Quer saber, se você quer ir, ótimo! Nós vamos continuar fechando casos como antes.

- Exceto que agora os Estados Unidos terão uma nova unidade com recorde de casos fechados com sucesso. – ele provocou, sem dúvida, de propósito.

- Acha que sua dedução consegue superar todo treinamento de um policial federal?

- Eu não achava, mas após entrar aqui, percebi que sim.

- Ah, perdoe-me então, senhor Jane, o Sherlock Holmes da atualidade.

- Lisbon, você realmente achava que eu não ia me transferir?

- Eu sabia que ia se transferir. Só não sabia que uma decisão tão importante como essa seria tomada em meio segundo.

- Então se eu não tivesse dito nada, mas no dia seguinte dissesse que ia embora, tudo ficaria bem?

- Não ficaria tudo bem. – Van Pelt havia se intrometido na conversa, chocando a todos – Mas com certeza seria melhor para nós.

- Eu não entendo em que ponto seria diferente. – respondeu Jane, um tanto abalado em sua posição, já que percebera que a equipe parecia estar contra ele.

- Nos deixaria acreditar que você pelo menos se importa. – disse Rigsby, sério como em poucos momentos.

- Ainda que não seja verdade. – concluiu Cho.

Patrick estava chocado por tais palavras.

- Eu me importo com vocês, não é como se… como se eu não me importasse. É só que…

Cho se levantou e foi até ele. Estendeu a mão.

- Tudo bem, cara. Foi bom trabalhar com você. – e apertou a mão de Patrick.

Rigsby fez o mesmo. Van Pelt o abraçou.

- Você não percebe que a vingança não vai trazer ninguém de volta, Jane. – a ruiva dissera – E mesmo assim deixa de se preocupar com quem está bem aqui.

Lisbon apenas observou a cena, de braços cruzados, claramente furiosa.

Jane então virou-se para ela, com aquela cara de "sinto muito", e os dois ficaram frente a frente, se encarando por um tempo. Até que ele a abraçou, sem ser retribuído.

- Eu prometi que, não importa o que aconteça, eu estarei lá pra você. Essa promessa ainda é válida. – ele murmurou enquanto a abraçava. – Me desculpe, Teresa.

Então os olhos dela ficaram vermelhos, mas ela mantinha aquela expressão de durona, sem querer se entregar e dizer que sentiria falta de suas brincadeiras, de seu sorriso, que não sabia como seria o clima daquela unidade sem suas mágicas, seus truques, as apostas com Rigsby, ou mesmo que não tinha tanta certeza sobre o sucesso das próximas investigações. Acima de tudo, Lisbon não admitia que sentiria falta, pura e simplesmente, de Patrick Jane. E ele saiu do prédio da CBI naquela noite antes que ela conseguisse dizer isso.

**Como viram, um início bem simples, mas potencialmente grande. Acreditem quando digo que muitas coisas vão acontecer graças a esse afastamento. A frase chave para o desenrolar dessa história é "Lar é onde o coração está".**

**Red John vai se divertir muito, podem acreditar.**

**Deixem sua opinião, por favor. E não deixem de ler também Red Ocean, plz.**


	2. Lar é onde o coração está

**Segundo capítulo! Nem acredito que consegui escrever isso.**

**Errata: no capítulo anterior, além da falta de pontuação e outros erros que só fui notar depois de publicar, Minelli diz que foram 3 assassinatos, e em seguida é dito que foram 4. Na verdade são 4 mesmo, sorry, erro de digitação.**

**Cap. II – Lar é onde o coração está**

Já faria cerca de cinco minutos que Jane estava parado na portaria da agencia, em seu carro azul. Normalmente isso estressaria uma pessoa normal. Mas Jane mantinha aquele constante sorriso, com a mão no volante, aguardando. O guarda devia estar ligando para o terceiro ou o quarto número, não sabia bem. Mas a cancela se recusava a abrir e deixá-lo passar.

- Já disse. Esqueci o crachá no apartamento. – ele explicou, pela quinta vez, calmamente. – Me mudei há uma semana apenas, meu apartamento ainda está uma confusão, deve ter ficado no meio das tralhas. E não estou acostumado a usar um crachá.

- Então volte pra casa e arrume um crachá. – o guarda retorquiu.

Jane então desistiu e engatou a ré. Foi quando essa mulher, de longos cabelos castanhos apareceu. Ela usava um terninho azul claro e sapatos da mesma cor. Jane viu em seus olhos uma mulher bem decidida, feliz consigo mesma, provavelmente querendo consertar os erros dos pais. Acima de tudo, gentil. Parecia se importar com as pessoas à sua volta. Uma marca de aliança no dedo o levou a crer que o último namorado era um idiota.

Ela se aproximou do guarda e perguntou o que estava acontecendo. O homem apontou para Jane, explicando que tentava entrar sem um crachá.

A mulher se curvou para olhar quem estava dentro do carro e sorriu.

- O senhor deve ser Patrick Jane.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, num leve sorriso de satisfação por conversar com ela.

- Meu nome é Amanda Muller. – e esticou a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Em seguida se virou para o guarda – Deixe-o passar. É meu consultor.

Jane estacionou, e ela o aguardou sair do carro.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Jane. Ouvimos muito ao seu respeito.

- Espero que não tenha sido o Minelli quem disse. Mas a julgar pela gentileza, duvido muito.

Ela riu enquanto caminhava ao lado dele pelo estacionamento até o prédio.

- Está impressionado por ter uma chefe mulher?

- Na verdade não. Também era assim na Califórnia.

- Bem, isso deveria surpreendê-lo ainda mais. Não temos muitas mulheres nesse posto no país. – ela mostrou o crachá ao guarda na entrada para que ambos passassem – Qual o nome dela?

- Lisbon. Teresa Lisbon.

- Nossa, que honra! – ela sorriu abertamente.

- Conhece?

- E quem não conhece? Lidera a unidade número um em casos fechados com sucesso em todo o país.

Jane sorriu interiormente, orgulhoso.

- Não sabia que ela era tão conhecida assim.

- Mas me pergunto se você não teria algo a ver com esse sucesso todo. – ela o olhou, como se perguntasse por uma fofoca proibida.

- Isso é você quem diz. – ele se fez de desentendido – Eu tento ajudar, só isso.

- Desculpe, foi só um pensamento que me ocorreu. – ela apertou o botão do elevador e voltou-se para ele, sem tirar o sorriso da face. – É verdade o que dizem sobre você?

- Depende. O que dizem sobre mim?

- Que é vidente. Porque, pessoalmente, não acredito nisso.

- Não, não sou vidente. – ele negou, alegremente – Apenas presto atenção. Os gestos, o modo de falar, de caminhar, e objetos pessoais me ajudam a descobrir mais sobre as pessoas.

- E o que descobriria sobre mim? – um sorriso provocador.

- A parte que você mais gosta em você mesma, é a cintura. Odeia usar esse terninho e provavelmente foi traída pelo último namorado, porém superou rápido. Sabe levar a vida conciliando com o trabalho, mas às vezes gostaria de sair mais. Tem medo que percebam que seu cabelo não é naturalmente liso, o que não é problema nenhum, pois você ficaria muito bem com eles cacheados, como realmente são.

Ela ficou vermelha na ultima parte. Amanda ficava mais notavelmente corada do que Lisbon quando envergonhada, ele percebera. Mas sorriu, e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Impressionante. Mesmo eu, que não acredito em videntes, teria acreditado se não tivesse dito que não o é.

Eles entraram no elevador. Jane parecia satisfeito com sua chegada.

- Não há tais coisas como videntes. – ele afirmou – Não se deixe enganar.

- Se você diz… - ela deu de ombros, como se o assunto na verdade não lhe fosse muito pertinente.

Ao chegarem no terceiro andar, Amanda logo o encaminhou até o escritório da nova equipe. Esta era constituída por três homens.

- Pessoal, esse é Patrick Jane. – ela o apresentou, ao entrarem. – Patrick, este são Sam, Josh e Pierre.

Um deles, muito novo (não devia ter mais que vinte e dois anos) levantou-se apressado, e apertou-lhe a mão com cautela, parecendo nervoso. Era magro e esguio, com cabelos lambidos para a esquerda. Quase um rato de laboratório.

- Pierre. – ele disse. – Prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Jane.

O segundo, com um crachá escrito "Samuel", mais calmamente também se levantou, parecendo não se importar muito, e lhe apertou a mão. Tinha cabelo castanho, um tanto quanto desarrumado.

- Sam. – ele disse, simplesmente.

O terceiro já estava atrás do segundo, aguardando por sua vez. Fez o mesmo, dizendo "Josh". Era enorme e não parecia lá muito inteligente. Ficou parado, com as mãos na cintura, após cumprimentá-lo.

- Rege um time só de homens. – Jane observou. – Meus parabéns.

- É, acho que mereço. – ela concordou.

- Bem, será que eu posso dar uma olhada nas últimas pistas do Red John?

- Mal chegou e já quer trabalhar, senhor Jane? Gosto disso.

- Tenho um interesse especial no caso de Red John.

- Eu sei. Li sua ficha. Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. A pasta com a investigação estão na terceira gaveta. – ela informou, apontando uma mesa.

Jane se apressou em consegui-la e se sentar no sofá mais próximo. Notou que não era tão confortável quanto o que costumava ocupar no CBI, mas serviria. Deitou-se e começou a folhear os relatórios. Enfurnou-se em sua caçada pessoal a Red John e sequer ouviu o que Amanda disse em seguida aos seus membros de equipe.

As fotografias eram muito claras. Não tinha como não ser Red John. Só o que lhe intrigava era o curto período entre uma morte e outra. Normalmente ficavam até anos sem notícias, e quatro assassinatos em oito meses simplesmente não era plausível.

Não foram encontradas muitas pistas, como comprovou. Ficou até decepcionado, como alguém que agarra seu livro favorito esperando uma grande surpresa e se decepciona com um clichê.

Então ele se levantou e começou a guardar todos os relatórios. Foi quando uma folha caiu do meio deles.

Era uma carta, uma mensagem. Na parte de baixo, o sorriso clássico escrito em sangue, sua assinatura. O desenho que fazia o coração de Jane saltar.

"_Então, você veio. Uma pena que seja tarde demais. Espero que não se importe, contudo, se brincarmos um pouco, já que veio atrás de mim. Vou invadir seus pesadelos mais uma vez. E então você vai ver quem é o rato nessa brincadeira de gato e rato. Quem é que está atrás de quem. Quem sabe entenda por que não consegue me pegar. Eu não vou permitir que corrija seus erros. Não vou permitir que siga em frente. Você se importa comigo mais do que com as pessoas que se importam com você"_

Jane releu duas vezes. Seria aquilo uma ameaça pessoal a ele?

- Senhorita Muller? – ele se levantou, confuso – Quando acharam essa carta?

Ela se aproximou para ver do que ele falava.

- No último assassinato. Estava na mão da mulher morta. Teve alguma idéia?

Se Jane disser que pensava na hipótese de Red John ter deixado aquela carta justamente pra que ele lesse, soaria loucura demais?

- Red John começou a matar com maior freqüência aqui em Nevada, pra chamar atenção.

Muller ainda não entendera.

- Como assim?

- Ele queria chamar atenção pra que o caso fosse passado pra cá oficialmente. Pra que eu viesse.

- Senhor Jane, eu não acredito que Red John se daria a esse trabalho…

- Acha que essa carta é pra mulher que morreu? Não, essa carta… essa carta é porque ele sabia que eu viria atrás dele. Ele sabe que eu não seria capaz de deixar de persegui-lo, eu não seria capaz de simplesmente ignorá-lo. – Jane suspirou, enraivecido – Ele planejou isso. – murmurou, mais pra ele mesmo – Mas pra quê? Por que me tirar da Califórnia, o que ele… - então ele congelou, suas palavras já não saíam.

Red John queria afastá-lo. Tirá-lo da Califórnia pra que pudesse agir lá.

Levantou-se num impulso e correu ao telefone. O nervosismo o fez discar o número duas vezes errado até que finalmente acertou.

- Vamos, atenda. Atenda, Lisbon, por favor. Atenda. – ele repetia, nervosamente.

Os demais o encaravam, pensando no quão maluco o cara novo era. Muller estava ao seu lado, receosa.

- Não se preocupe, Jane, se tivesse acontecido algo, já teriam ligado…

- Alô! Van Pelt? Van Pelt, é o Jane, onde está a Lisbon?

Ela pareceu confusa do outro lado da linha e demorou um pouco pra responder.

- Ela ainda não chegou. – ela respondeu. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Vão pra casa dela! Vão agora!

- Mas Jane…

- VÃO!

Então ele desligou o telefone e começou a discar na casa de Lisbon. Tocou cinco vezes antes que atendessem.

- Lisbon?

- Teresa não está. – era uma voz arfante, pesada, provavelmente modificada pra não ser reconhecida. – Quer deixar uma mensagem?

- Quem está falando?

Uma risada do outro lado.

- Você não precisa ser um vidente para saber.

O coração de Jane saltava.

- Onde está Lisbon?

- Está na casa dela.

- Você está na casa dela, seu bastardo! – ele berrou, perdendo completamente o controle.

Outra risada.

- Lar é onde o coração está. E o seu, Patrick Jane? Onde está seu coração agora?

O coração de Patrick Jane estava ameaçando sair pela boca. Mas ele precisava se manter no telefone pra que Rigsby e os outros chegassem até lá.

- Onde Lisbon está!? – ele repetiu.

- Ela está viva, e qualquer outra informação tiraria toda graça da brincadeira. Você não é bom em achar coisas?

- Eu vou te matar. Eu vou te cortar em pedaços e vou te assistir morrer lentamente. Eu vou…

- Por que não se preocupa em evitar que eu não faça isso à Teresa? – outra risada – Ou você realmente se importa mais comigo do que com ela?

O telefone foi desligado. Jane ainda o ficou segurando por alguns segundos, completamente paralisado.

De repente, sentiu que lhe tiraram o chão.

* * *

**Digamos que Red John ainda vai se divertir muito mais do que agora.**


	3. Em trinta e cinco pedaços

**Desculpem a demora pra postar aqui no . É que no Orkut e no Nyah fanfictions houve mais resposta com relação aos leitores. Eu dou o que me pedem, portanto se não havia comentários, não imaginava que ainda houvesse quem lesse, e fiquei só no Orkut e no Nyah. Peço desculpas! Mas peço também comentários. É o que me motiva a continuar postando.**

**Obrigada pela atenção.**

Quinze minutos depois da ligação, o telefone tocou novamente. Jane atendeu antes que o primeiro toque acabasse. Era Rigsby do outro lado da linha.

_- Jane? Lisbon não está na casa dela._

É claro que não estava.

- Rigsby… eu liguei pra ela. E quem atendeu foi Red John.

Alguns segundos de silêncio. Então Jane ouviu o som de um botão sendo apertado no celular de Rigsby. Ele havia posto em viva voz.

- Estão todos aí?

Então ele ouviu um sonoro "sim", com as vozes dos três da equipe.

- Tem mais alguém além de vocês?

_- Não. Só eu, Val Pelt e Cho. – respondeu Rigsby. – Diga a eles o que me disse._

- Hoje, quando cheguei, comecei a verificar as novas pistas do caso Red John. Havia uma carta no meio delas. Tenho fortes razões pra acreditar que ele a deixou para que eu lesse. Estava na mão da última mulher morta.

- _O que diz a carta? – era a voz de Van Pelt._

- Foi como uma ameaça pessoal. Ele sabia que eu seria transferido depois que o caso passasse pra outro estado. Queria chamar atenção. Pra me afastar da Califórnia… e seqüestrar Lisbon. – depois de algum silêncio, ele continuou – Depois de pedir que fossem até aí, liguei pra ela. Quem atendeu foi Red John. Ele disse que ela está viva. E me desafiou a encontrá-la.

- _ Alguma dica?_

_- _Disse que ela estava em casa.

_- Não encontramos nada aqui. – era a voz de Cho – Sem sinal de arrombamento, porta fechada do lado de fora. Nada. Nem pistas nem Lisbon. Jane, ela não está aqui, acredite._

- Eu acredito. Não seria Red John se fosse fácil. Estarei aí em algumas horas.

Jane desligou o telefone e finalmente se lembrou que estava em compania de outras quatro pessoas. Eles o encaravam como se pedissem uma explicação para tudo que havia se passado.

- Eu preciso voltar pra Califórnia.

Muller se aproximou e tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Sinto muito, Jane. Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela. Nos profundos olhos castanhos dela. Então baixou a cabeça.

- Não quero colocar mais ninguém em perigo. – respondeu, baixo, antes de sair da sala.

Jane estava uns trinta ou quarenta quilômetros por hora acima da velocidade permitida na auto-estrada. Só o que se ouvia era o som do motor, sendo posto à prova. Com as duas mãos no volante, punhos fechados com força. Seus lábios tremiam. A estrada parecia interminável. Havia posto Lisbon em risco. Esse era o preço de sua vingança? Deixar outras pessoas serem mortas? Tal preço, Jane não estava certo de que queria ou deveria pagar. Estava disposto a morrer por sua vingança, mas não a deixar que outros o fizessem.

Ele ainda se sentia perdido. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha até que Red John matasse Lisbon. Quando ele perderia a cabeça e faria o mesmo que fez com sua esposa e filha.

Havia ainda outro pensamento na cabeça de Jane, mas por enquanto ele mantinha sanidade mental o suficiente para mantê-lo distante.

Não havia, contudo, sinal de lágrimas em seu rosto. Isso porque ele achava que chorando, admitiria uma derrota. E isso era inadmissível agora. Ia encontrar Lisbon, custe o que custar.

Quatro horas de estrada depois, Jane finalmente chegou à Califórnia, no prédio da CBI.

O clima era tão tenso quanto podia ser.

Guardas uniformizados caminhavam pra lá e pra cá falando em seus comunicadores. Van Pelt digitava no computador com os olhos vidrados, fazendo sua pesquisa. Cho falava ao telefone. Rigsby não estava no local, mas logo foi informado de que ele interrogava um suspeito. Jane não se interessou pelo assunto, pois estava plenamente certo de que Red John não deixaria suspeitos.

Jane aproximou-se de Van Pelt. Ela o encarou com aquele ar de pena. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Certamente chorara há algum tempo. Mas o encarava como se ele fosse uma criança que perdeu a mãe.

Talvez fosse exatamente isso.

- Não encontramos nada, senhor Jane.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, sem foco no olhar. Ele sabia que não encontrariam. Ele tinha que encontrar. E sentia que se ficasse ali, parado, não chegaria a lugar nenhum.

- Jane… - Van Pelt continuou – Lisbon estava agindo estranho essa semana.

Jane então focou os olhos em Grace, esperando por alguma informação importante. Havia esperança em seu olhar. Qualquer pequena dica ajudaria.

- Estranho?

- Estava mais nervosa do que de costume. Quase surtou quando não conseguimos extrair a confissão de um suspeito.

Jane não conseguia tirar nada de tal coisa, a não ser a frustração de Lisbon em ter de admitir que seus métodos eram muito mais eficientes que os dela, apesar de serem contra a lei.

- Senhor Jane… - Van Pelt se levantou e ruborizou ao dizer aquilo – Ela gostava muito do senhor. Por favor, a salve. Não deixe sua vingança vir acima dela, porque… Lisbon já lhe colocou acima da própria carreira, da própria vida.

Era verdade. Lisbon já concordara em se demitir há algum tempo atrás, quando Minelli lhe proibira terminantemente de ajudá-lo com o caso Red John.

- Eu jamais faria isso, Van Pelt. Não se preocupe, Lisbon é minha prioridade agora.

Jane ficou um pouco confuso com a própria frase. Pensou nela alguns segundos e então esqueceu o assunto.

Sentia que só estava perdendo tempo na CBI. Então pediu licença e saiu. Foi direto para a casa de Lisbon.

Havia guardas fazendo ronda o tempo todo, então antes de destrancar a porta com um clipe de papel, mostrou sua identidade aos policiais locais.

A casa estava em ordem. Jane vagou por ela, sentindo o cheiro de Lisbon por todo canto. Quase podia vê-la ali. Sua casa era um tanto diferente do que ela aparentava no trabalho. Não estava bagunçada, mas não era muito decorada, quase desleixada, sem o senso perfeccionista que Lisbon sempre aparentou. Talvez porque ela passava muito mais tempo no trabalho.

Jane observou as fotos sobre uma escrivaninha. Ela e os irmãos, ela e os sobrinhos, sempre sorridente. Uma das fotos era dela com os outros membros da equipe, incluindo ele mesmo. Teve que parar pra pensar um tempo até se lembrar quando havia tirado aquela foto. Então se lembrou do dia em que Minelli veio lhes dizer que eram a unidade número um do país, e pra comemorar, tiraram a tal foto. Nela, Lisbon sorria, como realizando um sonho.

Jane não ia permitir que Red John tirasse isso dela.

Ele procurou por toda casa qualquer indício de que Red John havia estado ali, mas nada encontrou.

Desistente, Jane dirigiu de volta para a antiga casa. Não a havia vendido, pois realmente achava que voltaria em breve. Não estava errado. Porém não havia muitos móveis.

Jane então se sentou no chão da sala, completamente acabado. Colocou o terno de lado e pôs-se a pensar.

Então, olhando para a parente branca à sua frente, ele viu um ponto vermelho do outro lado do cômodo.

Forçou a vista para enxergar, mas nada viu.

Levantou-se e foi até ele.

Era uma marca de sangue, na quina da parede.

Seu coração deu um salto, e ele correu para o andar de cima, seu quarto, onde anos atrás encontrara mulher e filha mortas.

Na porta, um bilhete.

Um dejavu cruzou sua mente como um flash. Ele sentiu vontade de chorar, sentiu algo subindo em sua garganta, mas já não sabia se era devido á Lisbon ou à sua mulher e filhas. A situação era incrivelmente a mesma. Uma brincadeira macabra por parte de Red John.

Entretanto, havia algo de diferente: o bilhete era escrito a mão. Jane reconhecer a letra rapidamente, era de Lisbon, extremamente tremida e hesitante.

"_Jane, por que me abandonou? Por que foi embora? Red John significa mais pra você do que eu? Estou sofrendo agora, Jane, e ele disse que vai fazer coisas ruins comigo se você não me encontrar. Mas você não vai, certo? Você não se importa."_

Um tanto quanto ridícula a dramaticidade da carta. Era óbvio que Red John a ameaçara pra que escrevesse exatamente o que pedia. Mas até onde aquilo não representava os verdadeiros sentimentos de Lisbon?

Então Jane abriu a porta, com receio. Um cheiro horroroso invadiu suas narinas, e ele voltou a fechar a porta. Havia um saco preto lá dentro, cheio de varejeiras, de forma que até o zumbido que faziam era insuportável.

Jane tapou o nariz com a camisa e entrou. Retirou o saco preto e sentiu o coração gelar.

Há algum tempo, no aniversário de Lisbon, Jane a presenteara com um simpático pônei. Ainda podia se lembrar da expressão radiante dela ao ver o animal.

Animal esse que agora estava estendido no chão do quarto de Jane, com a barriga aberta e em estado de decomposição.

Sobre o corpo, outra carta. Ele a pegou e se esforçou para ler, pois estava suja com o sangue e volta e meia uma mosca pousava nela.

"_Você quer a chance de me pegar, Jane? Desista de Lisbon e eu me entregarei à policia na segunda-feira. Estarei na porta do CBI com o corpo dela cortado em trinta e cinco pedaços como prova. Mas se não quiser desistir dela, é só aguardar, que eu farei contato em breve. Amanhã você terá uma escolha pra fazer. Três coisas podem acontecer, você terá a chance de evitar uma delas. Quando todas as suas opções são erradas, você não é um homem mau. É como destino."_

Jane se sentia preso aos atos de Red John.

Destino.

Jane parou pra pensar em como seria se desistisse de Lisbon. Parou pra pensar em como seria olhar pela janela do prédio da CBI e ver um homem carregando um saco com pedaços de uma mulher. O homem que matara sua esposa e filha.

E tinha de admitir, essa visão lhe pareceu tentadora.

Mas então pensou no fato de que a mulher no saco seria Lisbon.

E tal visão lhe sumiu completamente da mente.

Jane estava preso às ordens de Red John. Estava em sua armadilha, em seu jogo, e não via formas de sair.

Deveria dormir, mas já ficara sem dormir por muito menos. Então sequer tentou. Naquele dia, Jane aguardou a noite toda, no antigo quarto de sua filha, imóvel, como uma gárgula.


	4. É apenas o destino

Cap. VI – É apenas o destino.

A campainha tocou lá pelas sete da manhã. Jane estava no quarto de sua filha, sentado, olhando para o nada, quando foi interrompido pelo som. Levantou-se de imediato. Seus sentidos estavam lentos devido à noite sem dormir.

Quase caiu da escada, mas conseguiu chegar a porta. Então, ao abrir, se deparou com Rigsby. Atrás, Cho e Van Pelt.

Rigsby segurava um papel, o lendo compenetrado, e nem se deu conta de que Jane já tinha aberto a porta.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Jane.

O agente subiu o olhar até o consultor, carregando pena e tristeza consigo. Em seguida lhe entregou o papel.

- Estava na sua porta. – ele informou.

"_Lisbon será estuprada. Amanda Muller será morta. E você sofrerá uma parada cardíaca. Qual dos três você prefere evitar?_

_Quando todas as escolhas são erradas, é simplesmente o destino._

_Lisbon está em sua casa, Muller está na casa de seu inimigo. E você? Você está seguro onde está. Um passo para fora e sua escolha terá sido feita."._

Jane releu outras duas vezes.

- Muller. Onde está ela?

- É sobre o que viemos lhe falar. Recebemos a ligação de que ela foi seqüestrada durante a noite. – informou Cho.

Jane deu um soco na parede, cheio de ódio. Mais uma. Mais uma mulher que, por sua causa, acaba correndo risco de vida. E novamente por ter se afastado em nome de qualquer outra coisa.

- Mas que cheiro é esse? – reclamou Van Pelt.

- Tem um pônei morto no meu quarto. – Jane respondeu.

- Por que tem um pônei mort… - então Rigsby se conteve –É _aquele_ pônei?

Jane fez que sim com a cabeça. Cho discou no celular para que alguém viesse buscar o corpo.

- E agora? Alguma idéia de onde elas possam estar? – perguntou Van Pelt.

Jane não respondeu. Passou por eles e foi até o próprio carro.

- Vamos para o CBI. – ele pediu, com a chave na fechadura – Vou precisar da ajuda de todos.

Quando todos estavam no escritório, Jane o atravessou, quieto. Seus olhos estavam mais caídos que o usual. Lentamente, retirou o casaco e o jogou sobre o sofá, antes de sentar-se, com o queixo apoiada nas duas mãos juntas.

- E então? – Cho perguntou.

- Eu não faço idéia de onde elas estão. – ele murmurou, sem os encarar. – Procurem sobre o ex namorado de Amanda Muller.

- O que ele tem a ver com isso?

Jane olhou para Rigsby e em seguida balançou a cabeça.

- Nada. Mas não é bom que saibam que não sabemos por onde começar.

Cho suspirou e foi para o computador. Rigsby foi para o outro. Van Pelt ficou parada, de braços cruzados, na frente do loiro. Agora parecia que ele era o líder ali, como se, com Lisbon fora, ele tivesse a responsabilidade de assumir o caso. A verdade? Eles estavam completamente perdidos e achavam justo confiar em Jane, uma vez que ninguém ali sabia mais sobre Red John do que ele. Como agia, como matava, como pensava. Se havia alguém no mundo que podia pegar o assassino, era Jane, com certeza. Portanto ninguém reclamou de obedecer suas ordens com Lisbon não presente. Além do mais, era notável em seus olhos que ninguém se preocupava mais do que ele.

Então Van Pelt, tocada por sua tristeza, sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Jane… está tudo bem?

Ele não respondeu. Manteve os olhos retos para o nada. Então olhou ao redor e sentiu uma dor horrível por não ter Lisbon por perto. Não era dia para brincadeiras, não era dia pra ser engraçado. Era mais um dos dias que ele tanto odiava. O tipo de dia em que ele não conseguia nem respirar. Havia uma tempestade dentro dele. Uma confusão enorme de sentimentos lhe esmagando. Culpa, o mais doloroso deles. Mas não o único.

- Ok, pergunta idiota. – Van Pelt insistia em falar com ele.

- Tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem. Nós vamos salvá-la. – ele disse, fingindo muito bem sua confiança.

- Jane, eu preciso te dizer isso… - ela juntou as mãos, apertou uma na outra, como se não tivesse muita certeza no que dizia.

- Você desconfia que ela goste de mim.

Van Pelt arregalou os olhos em espanto.

- Então você…

- Ela tem olhos verdes, é mais fácil de notar que a pupila dilata toda vez que me vê. – ele não parecia demonstrar nenhuma emoção quanto a isso, simplesmente continuava lá, olhando para frente.

- E não pensa nada a respeito?

- Eu penso que isso apenas me torna mais culpado. Eu coloquei em perigo quem realmente gostava de mim.

- Me refiro a seus sentimentos quanto a ela.

- Não estou preparado pra colocar nada acima de minha vingança.

- E se nesse processo acabar matando Red John?

Jane finalmente olhou para Van Pelt. Ela comemorou por dentro, por ter chamado a atenção dele.

- Se eu matar Red John… - Jane se deteve alguns instantes e percebeu que nunca tinha pensado nesse assunto antes – Quanto – ele corrigiu- eu matar Red John verei o que faço.

- Não sente nada pela Lisbon?

- Se Red John pode ler meus pensamentos… - ele pareceu dizer isso para si mesmo, o que assustou Van Pelt – Ele pode me ouvir também?

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Eu não sei. Só estava pensando alto.

- Jane… - ela tentou iniciar outro assunto – Você sabe, não sabe?

- Achei que eu fosse o leitor de mentes aqui.

- Sabe?

- Sim. – ele se encostou no sofá – Infelizmente sim. Eu sei onde Amanda Muller está. Mas não sei sobre Lisbon.

Cho pareceu ter ouvido a última frase. Então se esticou e olhou para ele.

- Sabe onde Amanda Muller está?

A frase chamou a atenção de Rigsby, que também olhou para ele.

Jane balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Onde? – os dois perguntaram juntos.

Patrick se levantou e foi até o meio do escritório. Fechou a porta e olhou para garantir que ninguém de fora escutasse.

- Eu sei onde ela está. Mas de alguma forma, Red John sabe o que se passa com ambas. Se salvarmos Muller, Lisbon será estuprada. Se salvarmos Lisbon, Muller será morta. Eu só posso dizer onde Muller está quando soubermos sobre Lisbon, e então vamos atrás das duas ao mesmo tempo.

Os três se entreolharam.

- E como vamos achar Lisbon?

- Se querem minha opinião, falem com os irmãos dela. Ela gostava de velejar, não? Mandem procurar em barcos, coisas assim.

- Como você tem tanta certeza sobre onde Muller está? – quis saber Rigsby.

- Porque – ele deu a volta e voltou a caminhar até o sofá – eu só conversei com ela durante meia hora, no máximo. Red John sabia disso e sabia quais informações eu tiraria dela. Ele não deixaria pistas que eu não conseguisse seguir, então ao dizer que ela estava na casa do inimigo, resumindo-se ao pouco que descobri sobre Muller em meia hora de convivência, sobram poucas possibilidades.

Rigsby acompanhou o raciocínio e se deu por satisfeito. Voltou ao telefone, pois ligaria para a família de Lisbon.

Foi mais ou menos nesse momento que eles ouviram uma movimentação no escritório, na parte de fora. Logo viraria gritaria. Um homem grande, de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados, berrava. Estava vermelho de ódio e uma veia em seu pescoço pulsava. Dois policiais tentavam barrá-lo, mas ele fez seu caminho até o lugar.

- Eu quero saber quem está procurando minha irmã! – ele berrou.

Jane suspirou no sofá.

- É o irmão de Muller.

Van Pelt olhou para Jane, surpresa por sua calma, e saiu para falar com o tal.

- Com licença, quem seria sua irmã? – ela perguntou.

- Amanda Muller. Você é a encarregada de investigar o caso?

Logo, Cho e Rigsby, que haviam desistido de ligar para ninguém atender, foram até lá também.

- Nós somos. – respondeu o asiático, de braços cruzados e sua expressão nada familiar.

- Eu quero saber onde ela está.

- Nós não sabemos.

- Não me venham com mentiras, seus malditos filhos da mãe. – o homem estava completamente transtornado – Eu sei que vocês sabem onde ela está!

O homem estava bastante certo do que dizia.

- Patrick Jane! – ele gritou – Onde está Patrick Jane?

Patrick se levantou do sofá e foi até onde a confusão estava, apesar dos três agentes terem feito a delicadeza de, em vão, dizer que o mentalista não estava presente.

- Diga.

- Você é Patrick Jane? – após a resposta afirmativa, o homem continuou – Seu bastardo, você sabe onde minha irmã está. Diga agora!

- Por que está tão certo de que eu sei isso?

O homem tirou do bolso um papel e jogou para Jane.

"_Olá, senhor Muller. Gostaria de dizer que estou com sua adorável irmã e provavelmente irei matá-la. Eu a seqüestrei e só Patrick Jane sabe onde ela está. Mas ele não vai dizer, porque se contar, eu estuprarei a namorada dele."_

Jane apertou a carta nas mãos, com ódio.

- É uma vida que está em jogo! – berrou o homem – Você vai deixá-la morrer pra sua namorada não ser estuprada! Diga onde ela está, eu tenho o direito de salvá-la, não me interessa se você não sabe onde sua namorada está!

Jane ia dizer que ela não era sua namorada, mas achou que não era hora pra isso.

- A idéia é salvar as duas. – Jane murmurou – Eu descobrirei onde Lisbon está e então iremos atrás das duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Diga, seu bastardo! – ele insistiu – Diga onde ela está! Você não tem o direito de esconder informação!

Os três olharam para Jane, que estava de cabeça baixa.

- Jane, você não precisa, não diga. – disse Van Pelt.

- Cala a boca, sua vadia! – o homem protestou.

- Hey, cala a boca você! – protegeu Rigsby, avançando e ameaçando partir pra cima.

- Ela está na casa da atual namorada do ex dela. – Jane.

- Samantha? – o homem balbuciou – O que ela…

- Eu não estou dizendo que Samantha fez algo à sua irmã, - ele fez uma pausa e pensou bem - além de transar com o noivo dela. Estou apenas dizendo que ela está lá.

- Não está mentindo?

Jane então deu as costas e voltou ao sofá para pegar seu casaco. Os outros três o seguiram, deixando o homem plantado.

- Onde vai, Jane?

- Procurar Lisbon em qualquer lugar da cidade que ela goste de estar.

O irmão de Muller se deu conta de que era mesmo verdade e saiu da CBI, correndo para avisar a policia de sua cidade.

Jane saiu tão rápido quanto, com Van Pelt no banco de passageiros e os dois outros em outro carro.

Após cerca de quinze minutos dirigindo, Jane quase bateu o carro ao passar no sinal vermelho. Estava completamente sem controle de suas emoções. Impaciente, tremia. Havia lágrimas ameaçando escapar de seus olhos. Van Pelt temia.

- Jane… eu acredito que você goste dela.

- Eu não posso deixar… não posso deixar que cheguem até Muller!

- Jane, você sabia que ela gostava de você e mesmo assim não lhe disse nada?

- Ela não queria gostar de mim! – Jane achava, e tinha razão, aquele momento completamente inapropriado pra tal conversa – Ela estava tentando não gostar, e tudo que eu podia fazer era permitir que fizesse sua escolha. Eu não posso oferecer nada a ela, Van Pelt, Lisbon merece alguém que não esteja atormentado por um passado como o meu.

- Lisbon simplesmente tinha medo de se envolver com alguém, não só com você.

- Especialmente comigo. – ele ressaltou – Você não tem noção do que era suportar aqueles olhos me culpando por ser quem ela gostava.

- Você também tinha uma parcela de culpa… - ela se arriscou a dizer – Fazendo piadas de duplo sentido o tempo todo.

- Isso é o que eu sou, Van Pelt. Eu não estava tentando conquistá-la em momento algum, é apenas o que eu sei fazer. Não acha que seria estranho passar a tratá-la diferente de repente, só porque descobri que ela gosta de mim? – ele parou no sinal, desta vez, e ficou quieto por um tempo – Lisbon nunca aceitou o que sentia. Talvez ela sequer entenda. Tudo que ela sabia era sobre o trabalho… O tempo todo na cabeça dela, o tempo todo preenchendo os espaços vazios e as carências.

- Você não poderia fazer isso por ela, as vezes?

- Van Pelt, tire da cabeça um relacionamento entre eu e Lisbon. Ela não abandonaria sua carreira por minha causa e eu não estou disposto a sair da CBI por me relacionar com alguém. Já disse, não estou preparado pra pôr nada acima de minha vingança, e ela não está preparada pra pôr nada acima do trabalho. É a isso que nos resumimos.

- Já faz tanto tempo que ela não tem ninguém… - Van Pelt pensou alto – Sempre saindo tarde…

- A casa dela não se parece nem um pouco com ela mesma. Coisas de antigos inquilinos, moveis que não são dela… nada sobre controle, simplesmente o lugar onde ela passa suas noites…

Então o carro deslizou na pista. Van Pelt deu um grito de susto. O carro girou 180º e Jane pisou fundo, chegando rapidamente a 120 km/h.

- O que deu em você! – reclamou Van Pelt.

- Ela está na CBI! – berrou Jane, irritado, batendo no volante – A casa não tinha sinal de arrombamento porque ela não foi raptada lá! Ela chegou na CBI e foi presa! Lá é a casa dela, por Deus! Como não pensei nisso antes!

Então ele fez todo o caminho de volta, em menos de oito minutos. Ao parar o carro, o telefone de Van Pelt tocou.

- Alô? Rigsby? – ela ouviu por um minuto até tapar o bocal e falar com Jane – Acharam Muller. Ela está a salvo. Samantha estava mantendo-a refém, mas por algum motivo, não estava tentando matá-la, estava assistindo uma televisão onde mostrava Lisbon sentada numa cadeira, numa sala pequena.

- E onde era? – desesperou-se Jane.

- Rigsby disse que não se lembra de ter visto aquele lugar antes. – então ela ouviu alguém chamá-la ao telefone e ela deu atenção. Após um tempo, ela voltou-se a Jane – Diz que é no CBI, sala de máquinas. Reconheceram um oficial no momento em que ele desligou a câmera.

Jane então correu. Correu como se houvesse uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir logo atrás dele. Van Pelt tentou segui-lo, mas não conseguiu por muito tempo. A sala de máquinas ficava do outro lado do prédio, no subsolo, onde o elevador não chegava.

Quando finalmente chegou á escadaria, a porta estava trancada. Sua confusão mental não o permitiu lembrar-se de que era capaz de abrir qualquer fechadura com um simples grampo. Estava atordoado e olhou ao redor procurando algo como um faxineiro ou coisa parecida que pudesse lhe dar as chaves. Não havia ninguém. Então ele começou a esmurrar a porta com todas as suas forças, mas ela sequer se movia.

Virou a cabeça novamente e viu um grampo sobre uma mesa. Não era o tipo de objeto que normalmente estaria ali. Na cabeça de Jane ele se perguntava se não fora deixado ali de propósito.

Então, em questão de um minuto – o que era muito mais do que o normal – ele abriu a porta e atravessou o corredor escuro e úmido, até que se deteve. Ouvira uma voz. Gritava. Pedidos de socorro que entravam na cabeça de Jane e o chacoalhavam. Era a voz de Lisbon, claro. Em dor, em terror, em agonia. Jane continuou correndo, mas sentiu um pavor tomando conta de seus membros ao chegar perto da escadaria do subsolo, onde havia outra porta, pintada com sangue, aquele sorriso, claro. Agora o som era muito mais alto. Muito mais agonizante. Sentiu medo, um medo incontrolável do que veria em seguida.

Então, Jane abriu a porta.

Era uma sala pequena, algumas maquinas emitiam um chiado continuo. O chão estava coberto de bolor causado pela constante vazão de vapor. Havia ainda um banheiro de serviço já há muito não utilizado num canto.

E no centro, bem no centro do lugar, Lisbon gritava.

De seus olhos escorriam lágrimas infinitas.

Ela girava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, frenética, forçava os braços, sem sucesso.

Seus membros estavam presos com algemas a ganchos no chão. Os braços abertos, tais como as pernas, bastante separadas.

E em cima dela, um homem.

Um homem que sequer se deu ao trabalho de parar de estuprá-la quando Jane entrou.

A fúria que tomou conta de seu corpo foi incalculável.

No frenesi, Jane correu até os dois e chutou o homem, que caiu ao lado de Lisbon, contorcendo-se de dor.

Patrick então agarrou o primeiro pedaço de qualquer coisa – uma barra de metal – e começou a bater. Bater, espancar, enquanto ele pedia por misericórdia.

- Jane! Ele está hipnotizado! – berrou Lisbon, horrorizada – Jane!

Mas ele não ouvia. Não havia espaço para tal em sua mente. Apenas espancava o desgraçado com todas as suas forças. Seu sangue respingava em sua face, mas Jane estava completamente cego. Sua mente era um grande branco, como se fosse _ele_ o hipnotizado.

- Jane, ele é inocente, JANE! – Lisbon berrava.

Então Patrick arrastou o policial até o banheiro de serviços e fechou a porta, para que Lisbon não presenciasse. Outro trauma era tudo que ele não queria causar nela.

E lá, sob gritos e pedidos por clemência, ele matou o policial com tamanha surra que seu rosto virou uma geléia disforme.

Não importava se ele fosse a única pessoa que podia levá-lo até Red John.

Não importava que ele estivesse hipnotizado e que fosse inocente.

Não importava nada.

Agora ele estava morto.

Jane abriu a porta. Estava completamente ensangüentado. Deixou o pedaço de metal cair, fazendo bastante barulho. Fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou, feito um zumbi, até ajoelhar-se ao lado de Lisbon. Tirou o próprio casaco e colocou sobre o corpo nu dela.

- Perdão… - seus olhos começaram a se tomar por lágrimas – Eu não… não fui capaz…

Jane soltou as algemas com as chaves que tirou do policial.

Ela se levantou e o abraçou.

- Lisbon… - ele chorava como uma criança – Perdão…

- Há ainda uma parte a ser cumprida. – ela disse, assustadoramente, com um fio com a ponta desencapada numa das mãos.

Jane não teve tempo de ter uma reação. Antes disso, uma onda de energia elétrica atravessou seu corpo e ele caiu no chão. Seu coração havia parado.

**Prévia do cap. 5:**

**Tenho outra mensagem, Jane. Estou marcando um encontro pessoal. Só eu e você. Mas essa mensagem está escondida nos piores pesadelos de Lisbon. Dessa vez eu estarei lá, vulnerável, frente a frente, olho no olho. Eu já menti pra você, Patrick? Te vejo lá.**


	5. Keep your friends close

**Desculpem pela demora em postar. Realmente nem desconfio que alguém leia isso ainda, preciso dos comentários pra saber.**

**Um capítulo mais leve após um tão tenso.**

Jane abriu os olhos, só pra senti-los doer e fechar em seguida. Gemeu e esfregou as mãos no rosto. Isso pareceu ter chamado a atenção de Van Pelt, que estava sentada lendo uma revista na cadeira ao lado.

- Jane… que bom que acordou.

Ele não disse nada, pois sua cabeça estava confusa demais. Não fazia idéia de onde estava e sua visão não se acostumava com a claridade. Só depois de um tempo lacrimejando foi que conseguir olhar ao redor e se dar conta de que estava num hospital.

O tempo, quando se acorda num hospital, é algo meramente relativo.

Por exemplo, Jane, até segundos atrás, podia jurar estar completamente ensangüentado abraçando Lisbon.

Mas agora o que restava de sua sanidade mental lhe dizia que podia estar deitado, inconsciente e vulnerável há bastante tempo. E nem sabia por que. O que tinha acontecido nesse meio tempo? Tantas coisas aconteceram em tão poucos dias que ele sentiu um medo horrível em pensar que alto mais podia acontecido e ele não estar lá pra ajudar.

- Lisbon… onde está Lisbon?

- Ela vai ficar bem. Fisicamente já está quase recuperada.

Fisicamente… claro. Psicologicamente, Lisbon provavelmente estava destruída.

- O que aconteceu? Por que estou aqui?

Van Pelt parou ao lado dele e pensou na melhor forma de dizer.

- Bem…Lisbon estava hipnotizada pra te dar um choque elétrico. É o que nós desconfiamos, pois quando entramos na sala, ela estava te fazendo massagem cardíaca desesperadamente, dizendo que tinha te matado e chorando. Ela também disse que não se lembrava de nada do que lhe aconteceu, mas obviamente ficou sabendo depois de fazer exames. Nós encontramos também o corpo de um policial completamente destruído no banheiro.

- Fui eu. – ele disse, lembrando-se do episódio – Ele estuprou Lisbon.

- Sim, exames já confirmaram isso… E bem… suas impressões digitais estavam na barra de ferro usada para matá-lo, além de te encontrarmos coberto com o sangue dele. Cho tentou achar meios de provar que você não tinha feito…

- Mas eu fiz. Não me orgulho, mas sei que teria feito de novo.

- Não se preocupe, nós já estamos correndo atrás de te livrar disso. As provas contra ele são muito claras.

Jane, na verdade, não estava muito preocupado com isso. A culpa que sentia estava o destruindo por dentro. Doía, corroia como ácido. Sentia que havia um milhão de lágrimas estavam prestes a brotar de seus olhos. Aliás, seus olhos já não eram os mesmos. Mais caídos, mais tristes, sem aquele jeito alegre que sempre tinha. Isso tudo porque, enquanto ele achava que estava fazendo tudo certo, descobriu que estava exatamente no caminho contrário. Descobriu que cometia os mesmos erros que destruíra sua vida uma vez.

É o destino? Quando todas as escolhas são erradas, é simplesmente o destino?

Jane não estava em condições de responder. Ao invés disso, desviou o olhar, virando a cabeça para a direita. Van Pelt percebeu que ele estava realmente muito abalado e saiu, sem dizer mais nada.

Sozinho no quarto, percebeu o quanto o medidor de batimentos o incomodava com seus bipes constantes. Virou-se para dar um jeito de desligá-lo, quando notou um papel sob seu braço.

Puxou-o. Sentiu como se seus pesadelos tivessem voltado. Era o mesmo tipo de papel, com o mesmo desenho como assinatura.

"_Mantenha seus amigos perto, mas seus inimigos mais perto ainda. Você sabe fazer isso como ninguém, Patrick Jane._

_Você tornou tudo mais divertido no momento em que começou a me caçar. Você é minha principal diversão. Você é o que me motiva, dia a pós dia, a continuar arrumando esposas. Espero que um dia você me encontre e possa cumprir o que prometeu. Mate-me e me assista morrer. Como eu fiz com sua esposa e filhas. Como fez com o homem inocente que eu hipnotizei. Eu estou dentro da sua cabeça. E você jamais irá me esquecer. Não será capaz de dizer não quando eu te der uma chance de me pegar. Mesmo que alguém sofra por isso. Mas é apenas o destino, não? Tenho outra mensagem, Jane. Estou marcando um encontro pessoal. Só eu e você. Mas essa mensagem está escondida nos piores pesadelos de Lisbon. Dessa vez eu estarei lá, vulnerável, frente a frente, olho no olho. Eu já menti, Patrick? Te vejo lá."_

Jane não sabia sequer o que pensar. Mas não. Não iria mais fazer ninguém sofrer. Mas se vingaria, isso com certeza.

Alguns minutos depois, a mente de Patrick sofreu um clarão, e o medidor de batimentos cardíacos apitou freneticamente. Não, Jane não sofria de um ataque. Era Lisbon na janela, observando-o com roupa de hospital. Ela estava com as duas mãos no vidro, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, vermelhos. Uma linha entre os olhos, na testa, resultado de sua expressão triste.

Tal visão fez Jane se sentir ainda pior. Pior culpa, pior arrependimento.

Ele escondeu o papel sob os lençóis. Achou melhor não mostrá-lo.

A morena entrou puxou a cadeira onde Van Pelt estava e a colocou ao lado da cama. Sentou-se e ficou olhando pra frente, apoiando o cotovelo nas pernas. Seus pulsos ainda estavam vermelhos.

Nenhum dos dois sabia por onde começar. Ficaram alguns minutos simplesmente sem dizer nada, quando os dois disseram, ao mesmo tempo:

- Me desculpe…

Então ambos se calaram novamente, provavelmente achando que o outro ia começar a falar. Mas nenhum o fez.

Lisbon levantou-se e o olhou nos olhos. Jane se desviou daquele olhar. Não era capaz de encará-la.

- Jane, me desculpe…

Só então ele virou-se para ela, chocado por tais palavras.

- Lisbon… pelo que está se desculpando?

- É por minha culpa que você está aí agora. – ela explicou, sem jeito, e olhando para os lençóis.

- Lisbon, você estava hipnotizada. – ele disse, muito sério, quase numa bronca – Portanto não peça desculpas por isso, ouviu bem? – após uma pausa, ele continuou – Fui eu quem fez tudo errado. Eu prometi que ia te proteger e te coloquei nisso tudo…

- Você me salvou.

- Não, eu não te salvei. Red John não ia matá-la. O que ele ameaçou, ele cumpriu e eu não fui capaz de impedir.

- Mas você estava lá.

- Não diminui o que te aconteceu.

- Jane, eu… eu não me lembro de nada… se não me contassem, eu sequer saberia…

- Lisbon, você não precisa tentar diminuir minha culpa.

Ela ficou quieta. Jane também. Ele ficou pensativo por um tempo. Algo fez com que ele voltasse alguns dias atrás e revisasse tudo que havia acontecido. Não sem dor, claro. Então, o que, no início, era algo que ele conseguia afastar dos pensamentos por ser insano demais, agora, por algum motivo, lhe parecia perfeitamente plausível. Seus lábios tremeram com tal constatação, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele fez esforço para não derramá-las. Lisbon se assustou com isso e notou um leve aumento no medidor de batimentos cardíacos.

- Jane? Tudo bem?

- Ele está na minha cabeça, Lisbon! – ele murmurou, entre o choro contido – Ele está bem aqui! – e bateu na testa com o dedo indicador – Ele sabe tudo sobre mim, sabe o que eu planejo antes mesmo de acontecer. Ele está na minha cabeça! Red John!

- Que quer dizer, Jane?

- Ele sabia que eu estava pensando em seguir em frente, ele sabia que eu estava me permitindo deixar tudo de lado. Ele me desafiou. Foi como se dissesse "não, você não é capaz de desistir de me pegar". E eu não fui. Eu abandonei a tudo e a todos pra ir atrás dele.

- Pensando em seguir em frente?

Jane se calou. Não sabia mais o que dizer, não sabia mais como dizer.

- Lisbon, eu só quero que você saiba que essa foi a última vez que isso aconteceu. Eu ainda vou atrás de Red John, mas não se isso custar te deixar desprotegida. – ele olhou profundamente naqueles olhos verdes, e os observou ter a pupila dilatada – Eu sinto muito pelo que te fiz, Lisbon…

- Jane… talvez… talvez eu tenha visto Red John. Afinal ele me seqüestrou, não?

Patrick olhou em seus olhos com aquela expressão pasma em pensar naquela possibilidade. Lisbon percebeu que tinha chamado sua atenção de verdade. Ela engoliu em seco, temendo desapontá-lo.

- Quem sabe se você… - ela não o encarava mais – quem sabe se me hipnotizar e me fizer lembrar do que aconteceu…

Jane então se lembrou das palavras da carta. Uma mensagem nos pesadelos de Lisbon.

Era praticamente uma mensagem codificada. Uma carta que só Jane era capaz de abrir. Estava na cabeça de Lisbon e nem ela sabia disso. A chance de capturá-lo. E tudo que era necessário fazer… era hipnotizar Lisbon para fazê-la se lembrar da mensagem.

E ao mesmo tempo, fazê-la rever todos os traumas dos quais ela sequer se lembra.

Na verdade, Lisbon não tinha trauma algum, pois estava hipnotizada durante o estupro.

Portanto, para ela, nada havia acontecido.

Se Jane hipnotizasse ela para que rever o passado, seria como se ele libertasse esse trauma, como se ele permitisse que aquilo acontecesse de novo, e dessa vez, a afetasse para sempre.

Mas pegaria Red John. Vingar-se-ia do que ele fez à sua esposa e sua filha, e também a Lisbon.

- Tudo bem. Faremos isso. – ele disse, com seus olhos tranqüilos, como se a tranqüilizasse. – Assim que eu sair daqui.

- Eu vou ficar afastada por dois meses. Eles me mandaram escolher entre dois meses em casa ou no psicólogo do CBI. E como da última vez o psicólogo não acabou muito bem…

- Não quero nem ver como você estará depois desses dois meses.

- Como assim? – ela se assustou com a mudança repentina do tom da conversa, que havia passado de triste para uma provável piada por parte de Patrick.

- Você, dois meses longe do trabalho? Já pensou em algo pra fazer durante todo esse tempo?

- Eu tenho uma vida social, ok? – ela disse, pausadamente, bronqueando-o.

- Você implorou pra diminuírem seu afastamento.

- Era de seis meses… - ela admitiu. – O que eu ia fazer em seis meses? Quer dizer, quem consegue arranjar o que fazer por tanto tempo?

Patrick sorriu. Agora, naquele exato instante, estava tudo bem. Como uma calmaria, como uma paz interna que há muito ele não provara. Ainda havia culpa, ainda havia dor, mas agora, ao lado dela, tudo parecia pequeno, e a mais importante das coisas agora parecia ser fazê-la sorrir, fazê-la rir, ou mesmo ver suas pupilas dilatarem quando ele sorria.

- Posso ir te visitar, se quiser. Talvez minha presença te traga um pouco do ambiente de trabalho.

- É, seria ótimo que você me irritasse também em casa, assim eu lembraria do quão estressante é trabalhar com você e me sentiria grata pelo afastamento.

- Seria um prazer lhe ajudar. – ele sorriu, ironicamente.

Do lado de fora, do vidro, Rigsby e Van Pelt assistiam a conversa dos dois, sem ouvir uma palavra, mas impressionados pelo sorriso que brotara nos lábios de ambos. Ele fazia bem a ela, e ela fazia bem a ele. A simples presença um do outro valia mais do que qualquer coisa.

Patrick ainda não notara nada, e Lisbon não entendia ou reparava o suficiente nessas coisas para notar que as pupilas dos olhos azuis de Jane também dilataram.

- Eles vão te dar auta amanhã. – Lisbon avisou. – E pra mim ainda hoje. Você pode… passar em casa quando se sentir bem o suficiente. Pra me hipnotizar.

- Só se você fizer um jantar pra mim.

- Ah, não enche.

**Prévia do cap. 6:**

**- Quem você vê?**

**- Um homem… alto… um metro e oitenta, talvez. Ele usa um capuz preto… com um desenho.**

**- Um desenho?**

**- Um rosto. – sua voz tremeu – A assinatura de Red John.**


	6. Hello, Jane

**Dois capítulos de uma vez, porque eu acho esse capítulo muito fraco pra ser postado sozinho.**

**Cap. 6 – Hello, Jane**

Jane estava ansioso. Sentia um pouco como se toda aquela história tivesse se arrastado sem final desde uma semana atrás, quando saiu do hospital. Mais nenhum sinal de Red John. Ele parecia ter se calado, como se esperasse que Jane finalmente recebesse a mensagem na cabeça de Lisbon. E isso até o intrigara. Como o serial killer iria saber quando Jane hipnotizara Lisbon? Havia tantas perguntas em sua mente… mas ele sentia como se todas elas fossem ser respondidas assim que entrasse naquela casa (que começava a tomar forma de sua dona devido ao tempo que ela passava lá) e hipnotizasse Lisbon.

Ele tocou a campainha e ela rapidamente o atendeu. Tão logo entrou, sua cabeça começou a girar, vasculhando cada detalhe que ela havia mudado. Tanto tempo sem fazer nada com certeza havia feito alguma diferença em sua moradia. A casa estava muito mais sistemática e prática, sem grandes exageros ou pinturas muito coloridas. Era mais como Lisbon era. Mas havia ainda seus milhares de CDs, prova de que, quando sozinha, ela gostava de se sentir livre dos olhares das pessoas e dançar sem medo.

Jane sorriu ao ver o mesmo CD das Spice Girls que da última vez. Era o primeiro do amontoado, e ao pegá-lo na mão, notou que a capa estava vazia. O CD em si devia estar dentro do aparelho de som.

Quando Lisbon se virou para ver o que ele fazia, corou.

- Hey, se importa em deixar isso aí?

Ele colocou de volta e ergueu as mãos.

- Estava pensando em ouvir alguma música pra que você relaxasse mais. – ele justificou. – Se importa se eu ligar o som? – ele se aproximou do aparelho, esticando o dedo para ligá-lo.

- Sim, me importo. – ela se apressou em dizer, temendo que ele ligasse e a música "Wannabe" começasse a tocar.

Ele sorriu e desistiu de ligar. Continuou olhando ao redor.

- Está meio bagunçado ainda… - ela temeu que ele fosse pensar algo, já que a casa dele era sempre perfeitamente organizada.

- Você mudou bastante coisa.

- Falta do que fazer.

- E quanto àquele jantar?

- Jane, eu não faço jantar nem pra mim. Tem comida congelada no freezer, mas creio que vai preferir comer na sua casa se for assim.

- Não, eu gostaria muito da sua comida congelada.

Lisbon o encarou alguns segundos. Ele realmente fazia questão de jantar na casa dela ou estava apenas tentando irritá-la? Não sabendo as reais intenções dele, não soube como reagir, então ficou sem graça e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Vamos começar então?

- Claro. Sente-se.

Os dois se sentaram, um de frente pro outro.

- Jane, não quero que se desaponte se não descobrir nada, afinal Red John deve ter previsto que você ia fazer isso.

- Na verdade… - ele baixou a cabeça, sentindo por não ter revelado a verdade antes – Eu recebi outra carta dele, dizendo que deixou uma mensagem na sua cabeça. É por isso que estou tentando. É por isso que estou correndo esse risco.

- Risco?

- De cavar mais fundo, de manter esse caso aberto e não simplesmente esquecer. É o que tudo me manda fazer, fugir, esquecer, seguir em frente. Ele fez tudo isso e não cometeu um único erro no qual eu pudesse me basear. Tudo que eu faço é seguir suas pistas. Pistas que ele deixa por querer. Mas no momento não consigo deixar de segui-las.

- Bem, então… acho que pode começar.

Jane começou a sessão de hipnose em questão de segundos. Lisbon era facilmente hipnotizável, caía em transe rápido.

- Quero que se focalize na manhã de quarta-feira passada. Onde você está?

- Estou na minha cama. Acabei de acordar. – ela responde, automaticamente.

- E então?

- Eu levanto, tomo um banho. Não estou com vontade de preparar algo pra comer então apenas tomo uma xícara de café.

- Algo de anormal? Você vê alguém ou algo?

- Não. Apenas rotina. Escovo os dentes e saio.

- Onde está indo?

- Para o CBI.

- Você chega no CBI?

- Sim.

- E o que acontece lá?

Lisbon parou alguns segundos, não respondeu de imediato.

- Noto que o carro de nenhum agente está lá. Fui a primeira a chegar. Penso que talvez Jane tenha dormido no CBI, mas então me lembro que ele foi para Nevada.

Jane não soube o que dizer por algum tempo, mas tratou de se focalizar no fato de que não havia praticamente ninguém na agência.

- Um policial se aproxima de mim. – ela continuou – Ele quer que eu o siga. Acho estranho seu comportamento, e olhando bem em seus olhos lembro de quando Jane me falou sobre pessoas hipnotizadas.

- E o que você faz a respeito?

- Eu o sigo para saber por quem foi hipnotizado.

- Onde ele te leva?

- Em direção à sala de máquinas. Assim que entro no corredor antes dela, a porta atrás de mim se fecha. – sua respiração começou a aumentar drasticamente. – Eu… eu olho para trás…

- Quem você vê?

- Um homem… alto… um metro e oitenta, talvez. Ele usa um capuz preto… com um desenho.

- Um desenho?

- Um rosto. – sua voz tremeu – A assinatura de Red John.

- E então?

- Ele se aproxima de mim. Ele me diz pra ficar calma, pra relaxar, diz que tudo vai ficar bem e que ele iria me proteger.

Os punhos de Jane estavam fechados de forma que chegava a machucar a palma das mãos.

- E?

- E… - sua respiração ficou mais lenta de repente, como se relaxasse – Me sinto bem. Calma. Mas não tenho controle de meu corpo.

- Foi quando ele te hipnotizou… - murmurou Jane.

- Ele está falando comigo.

- O que ele diz?

- Ele diz… "Olá, Jane. Você deve estar agora ouvindo essas palavras através de Lisbon. Mas que grande bastardo você é. Mas a mensagem ainda não é essa. A mensagem será dada pelo oficial Justin enquanto ele estupra sua adorável garota. Para saber quem eu sou… terá de ouvi-la narrar o estupro.".

Jane não se mexia. Seus músculos estavam retesados.

- Então o oficial me leva até a sala de máquinas… - Lisbon continuou.

- Lisbon…

- Ele diz que sou sua esposa e que quer experimentar coisas novas. Acho engraçado, pois não me lembro de ter me casado, mas ele deve saber melhor.

- Não… Lisbon…

- Então ele me pede que tire minha roupa.

- Onde está Red John, Lisbon?

- Ele não entrou. Meu marido me amarra com algemas no chão. Está frio. Ele liga a rádio da policia e se senta para escutar. Me pede para ter calma.

Jane baixara a cabeça, sem coragem de ouvir o resto.

- Demora muito. Nada acontece. Ouço a rádio da policia anunciar que estou desaparecida. Peço pro meu marido dizer que estou com ele, mas ele não se move.

- Quanto tempo se passa?

- O dia todo… às vezes ele me dá água… e bolachas. Não sei que horas são. Meus pulsos doem. Está muito frio… Eu durmo por um tempo. Alguém me acorda. É o homem de capuz preto.

- O que ele te diz?

- "Ainda aí, Jane? Você é mesmo um grande bastardo. Lisbon não se lembraria disso tudo se não fosse por você. Não se preocupe, em breve a mensagem será dada. Eu direi quem sou e onde pode me encontrar." Então ele tira um grampo que estava em meu cabelo e sai do lugar.

Jane baixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio. Até onde tinha coragem de prosseguir com aquilo? O grampo. O grampo que usara para abrir a porta.

- Eu ouço na rádio da policia Risgby dizer "Ela está a salvo". Então meu marido se levanta de sua cadeira.

- Lisbon…

- Ele se aproxima de mim soltando a fivela do cinto.

- Pare…

- Eu sinto medo… - sua respiração voltou a aumentar – Muito medo… peço que pare…

- Lisbon!

- Ele… ele não para, ele… ele se aproxima de mim…

- Lisbon, saia do transe!

Lisbon abriu os olhos assustada. Imediatamente começou a respirar extremamente rápido, como se todo ar do mundo não fosse suficiente. O foco voltou a seus olhos, e ela pôs se a chorar, apesar de tentar ao máximo conter as lágrimas por estar na presença de Jane.

Ele então a abraçou forte.

O que quer que fosse a mensagem de Red John… ficaria para sempre na cabeça de Lisbon. Se ele revelava quem era, se ele revelava meios de ser encontrado, isso Jane jamais saberia. Pois era incapaz de liberar tamanho trauma na cabeça daquela mulher.

A vingança de Jane fora deixada para trás, pela primeira vez desde que ele a botara na cabeça. Havia uma mensagem na mente de Lisbon. A resposta para todas as suas perguntas. A questão era: ele já não tinha certeza se queria fazer tais perguntas, ainda que quisesse a resposta para elas. Talvez nunca mais tivesse a chance de se vingar, ou talvez tivesse, já que Red John sempre acaba se divertindo em ser caçado. Era impossível dizer. Só podia afirmar, naquele momento, uma coisa: o peso de sua aliança havia diminuído consideravelmente.

**Cap. 7 – Amigos. (Capítulo não aconselhável para menores de 18 anos)**

- Shh…Tudo bem. Acabou.

- Desculpe. – ela disse, entre soluços.

- Sou eu quem lhe deve perdão… mais uma vez. Esqueça isso tudo…

- Você ia poder vingar sua mulher.

- E quem viria me matar depois por ter te traumatizado? Os fins não justificam os meios.

- Achei que fosse fazer de tudo.

- Desde que não afete as pessoas que estão comigo hoje.

Lisbon ficou sem graça pela intimidade com Jane, chorando enquanto o abraça e falando de não fazer mal um ao outro. Então ela se separou do abraço e levantou, sem jeito, de costas para ele.

- E agora, como vai perseguir Red John?

Ele não soube o que responder por um bom tempo.

- Não sei. Esperar outra pista. Mas acho que vou induzi-lo ao erro.

- Induzi-lo ao erro?

- Se ele matar mais alguém… quando ele matar mais alguém… não vou atrás, nem vou seguir pista alguma. Por um bom tempo. Se ele se diverte tanto quando eu corro atrás dele, vou parar um pouco, fazê-lo se irritar para que caminhe com as próprias pernas.

- Faz sentido. Mas você vai conseguir isso?

- Vou ter que arranjar algo pra fazer do meu tempo, mas acho que sim. – ele lhe deu um leve sorriso – Vou ter que te importunar pro tempo passar mais rápido.

- Como se o tempo já não estivesse passando lento o suficiente pra mim… - reclamou ela, enxugando as lágrimas e já com expressão melhor.

- Eu posso vir fazer uma janta decente de vez em quando. – ele se ofereceu, levantando-se – Aposto que não gosta de comer comida congelada todo dia.

- Você se acostuma.

Ela acabou de secar as lágrimas. Jane se levantou e passeou um pouco pela sala. Pensou se Lisbon ainda gostaria dele depois de tudo que fez. Não soube exatamente porque tal pensamento lhe ocorreu, mas imaginou que fosse injusto pra ela amar um alguém como ele. Talvez ela tivesse medo justamente por todo estresse e dor que ele era passível de lhe causar. Era uma atitude bem racional e entendível, por sinal.

Mas quando ela se virou em sua direção, teve certeza de que ela ainda o amava. Seus olhos brilhavam, como sempre.

Então Jane fez cara de quem não tinha boas notícias e sentou-se no sofá de novo. Pediu pra que ela se sentasse ao seu lado. Receosa, ela o fez.

Ele olhou profundamente nos olhos dela. Lisbon os desviou, olhou para os próprios pés. Era como se Jane a desafiasse a encará-lo e admitir coisas que não queria admitir, não agora. Mas a troca de olhares era muito simples pra que eles se entendessem.

- Você sabe sobre o que eu vou falar.

- Jane, você não pode, pelo menos por um momento, fingir, só fingir, que não é um mentalista, que não consegue decifrar meus pensamentos e todo o resto?

- Eu fingi por bastante tempo.

- E qual é o problema em continuar fingindo?

- Você acha divertido? Quando eu te faço rir por te provocar, quando eu digo coisas que te fazem ficar pensando em casa sozinha "por que será que ele disse aquilo?".

- Eu só acho que tudo está bem como está.

- Acha isso porque tem medo de se relacionar com alguém complicado feito eu.

- Ótimo, talvez seja isso mesmo.

- E isso é perfeitamente compreensível, e mais, eu acho importante que você saiba que concordo com isso.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Mas que também saiba que ultimamente tenho definido certas prioridades para mim, e você veio acima de minha vingança, pela primeira vez.

Lisbon franziu o cenho.

- Que quer dizer com isso?

- Até pouco tempo atrás eu também não sabia. Até trinta minutos atrás eu não sabia. Mas agora eu entendo.

- E seria…?

- Eu não acho que você esteja muito interessada em saber.

Ela estava, na verdade, se mordendo pra saber, mas não demonstraria isso nem em um milhão de anos. Mas claro que Jane perceberia só num simples gesto.

- Bem, então…?

- Amigos? – Jane propôs, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Amigos. – ela confirmou, odiando-se por sorrir para ele.

Jane se aproximou e beijou-a na bochecha. Olharam-se por alguns segundos, sem terem se distanciado muito após o beijo. Os olhos dela brilhavam. Ele beijou-a na bochecha de novo, e dessa vez se distanciaram ainda menos.

Patrick poderia tê-la beijado nos lábios, claro. Ele poderia ter deslizado suas mãos pela face de Lisbon, carinhosamente, até passar por debaixo de seus cabelos, em sua nuca, e trazê-la mais para perto, para que suas bocas se encontrassem. Ele poderia ter feito, mas não fez, pois Lisbon o fez antes.

Mas Jane nunca fez menção de impedir.

Porém ela logo separou as bocas, num ato brusco, e não o encarou nos olhos.

- Amigos. – ela repetiu, constrangida.

Ele riu, um riso longo, com os dentes todos a mostra, aquele sorriso encantador, tirando o maior proveito possível da situação.

- Amigos. – ele disse, após parar de rir – Apenas amigos. – E virou o rosto dela em sua direção para beijá-la novamente.

Dessa vez o beijo foi tão intenso que ela não teve forças pra impedir. Pelo contrário. O fato de estarem sentados no sofá, com o tronco virado na direção um do outro, fazia-a pensar em uma posição mais confortável para beijá-lo. Tal pensamento fazia seu corpo todo ficar inquieto. Mas nada disso diminuiu a surpresa e o palpitar de seu coração quando Jane ousou tocá-la na cintura por debaixo da blusa. A mão de Jane estava quente, quase acolhedora. Ela mal podia acreditar no que estava fazendo, no que estava acontecendo. E seu coração continuava a palpitar. Havia um sentimento estranho apoderando-se dela.

Então Jane subiu um pouco a mão até tocar os seios dela. Ele também estava nervoso, inquieto com tudo aquilo, mas havia um motivo muito plausível. Motivo esse que o fazia se sentir um adolescente: fazia anos que não se permitia seguir em frente e estar com outra mulher. Pensava em sua esposa, não podia deixar de pensar. Mas Jane queria sim dar um passo adiante. Sabendo que Lisbon também queria, prosseguiu a acariciar um de seus seios. Porém notou, singelamente, certo desconforto por parte dela. Atribuiu à toda situação.

Jane fez menção de tirar a blusa dela, e ao ver que Lisbon não ofereceria resistência, interrompeu o beijo, tirou a blusa e lhe deu um sorriso um tanto quanto arrogante, como se a desafiasse a resistir.

Então ele forçou seu corpo contra o dela, o que a fez se deitar no sofá. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, pôs a mão sob o sutiã. Ela suspirou, seu coração batia forte o suficiente pra que Jane o ouvisse sem precisar encostar a cabeça em seu peito. Ela estava arrepiada, e não sabia muito o que fazer.

Jane então facilmente soltou o sutiã, que possuía fecho na parte da frente. Lisbon se sentiu exposta, porém a timidez foi a última coisa que passou em sua mente. Queria que ele a tocasse por inteiro.

Começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, e Jane fez sua parte tirando-a e jogando-a para um lado. Lisbon sempre se sentiu atraída pelo consultor. Ele era definitivamente um homem muito bonito, e seria estranho se não achasse isso. O sentimento de verdade só surgiu com o tempo, mas sua atração física por ele era clara desde a primeira vez que o vira. E isso só aumentou ao vê-lo sem camisa.

Jane voltou a beijá-la, pondo seu corpo sobre o dela. A mão se atreveu a descer e abrir a calça da chefe, que arrepiou-se ainda mais. Seu corpo estava quente, e o coração deu um salto quando os dedos de Jane adentraram em sua roupa íntima.

Ele interrompeu o beijo para olhar nos olhos dela. Os olhos cheios de vontade e desejo. Vontade dele. O narcizismo de Jane fez com que seu prazer se multiplicasse com aquele olhar. Moveu os dedos e sorriu de orelha a orelha ao vê-la gemer baixo, e corar em seguida.

Ele a beijou ao mesmo tempo que movia os dedos sabiamente. Ela já não conseguia se concentrar no ato de beijar e alternava entre gemidos e leves mordidas no lábio de Jane. Estava entregue, porém inquieta ainda, por algum motivo.

Patrick passou a beijar seu pescoço, descendo um pouco mais até o vale dos seios, barriga, ventre. Puxou a calça para baixo, até tirá-la, e fez Lisbon se perder em prazer.

Após algum tempo, Jane parou, ergueu o tronco e soltou o cinto.

Nessa hora, Lisbon começou a suar frio.

Uma descarga de adrenalina passou por seu corpo. Antes que Jane baixasse as calças, Lisbon fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça para o lado. Seus punhos se fecharam, os músculos se retesaram.

Jane não entendeu bem, mas quis fazê-la relaxar novamente, pondo-se sobre ela para voltar a beijá-la. Ela tentou, quis beijá-lo novamente, mas já não era um beijo entregue como antes. O coração batia forte, mas não de excitação ou coisa parecida. E mais que isso, o que antes era uma pequena sensação estranha, agora tornava-se insuportável e tomava conta de sua mente. Medo.

Flashes invadiram sua cabeça com imagens aterrorizantes. O homem sobre ela já não era Jane, e sim o guarda que a estuprara. Sentia-se presa, desejando liberdade e nada mais que isso. "_Jane… Jane irá te machucar". _ Era a voz do policial. Era o que ele havia dito naquele momento. A frase que começou a rodar em sua cabeça como um deja vu. _"Diga a ele que Red John o espera no lugar onde ele e sua mulher tiveram seu primeiro encontro. Red John vai matá-lo."._

Em seguida aquelas mãos sujas do guarda, o modo dele se forçar contra ela. Aquela sensação horrível e nauseante.

Lisbon empurrou Jane e se levantou do sofá. Seu peito subia e descia, respiração pesada e agitada. Começou a chorar. Caiu no chão, ajoelhada, e chorou como uma criança com medo do monstro do armário.

Jane demorou apenas segundos para compreender o que se passava. Uma mulher que há uma semana havia sido estuprada, com certeza não passara por isso sem traumas.

Apressou-se em pegar sua camisa e cobri-la. Em seguida tentou abraçá-la, mas ela não permitiu.

- Por favor… - ela disse, entre o choro – Apenas…

Jane se afastou. Suas mãos tremiam. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Era como se tivesse torturado uma criança.

- Lisbon, me perdoe… eu…

- Não… não é sua culpa. – ela se mantinha com a cabeça baixada, o corpo curvado, com as lágrimas pingando direto no tapete.

A mensagem de Red John. Lisbon revelaria? Diria onde ele estava? Red John não mentiu sobre isso e provavelmente tinha tudo planejado para cumprir a segunda parte do acordo. Mataria Jane. E ele, por acaso, não se importaria, se tivesse a chance de pelo menos tentar capturá-lo. O plano era tão perfeito que evitou até que Lisbon mandasse policiais para o local sem que o consultor soubesse. O lugar indicado só era conhecido pelo próprio Patrick.

Mas Lisbon não estava em condições de pensar em nada disso no momento. Pensaria quando seus nervos se acalmassem, mas não agora. Agora, Lisbon tinha em mente apenas a sensação nauseante de medo.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la… - ele tentou, desesperadamente, fazer algo pra diminuir a dor da culpa.

- Não… - ela abraçou o próprio corpo, encolhida sob a camisa branca dele – Por favor, me deixe sozinha. Eu falo com você mais tarde, apenas me deixe sozinha.

- Você não pode ficar sozinha num momento como esse, Lisbon, me deixe ajudá-la…

- Saia, por favor… - ela murmurou entre soluços – Eu preciso esquecer… e colocar no lugar minhas lembranças, pra separar o que era você o que era… ele.

Jane então compreendeu que provavelmente, no momento em que estavam no meio da relação, ela teve de volta as lembranças do incidente, e sentiu-se revivendo tais momentos, como se fosse _ele_ o estuprador.

Ela não podia ficar sozinha naquele momento. Mas também não podia ser ele a ajudá-la.

- Vá embora, Jane… eu ligo…

Ele saiu. Entrou no carro e bateu seguidas vezes o punho contra o volante. Os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

Ele ficou alguns minutos parado, sem nenhuma reação. Então respirou fundo, olhou para a casa de Lisbon uma última vez e ajustou o espelho retrovisor.

Foi então que viu: no vidro traseiro, desenhado em vermelho, o sorriso de Red John.

Virou o corpo, para confirmar que não era uma alucinação. Não, estava ali, real como o próprio carro.

E no banco traseiro, o bilhete.

"_Lisbon sabe onde me encontrar. A mensagem foi passada"._

**Prévia do cap. 8**

**A fúria que se apoderou do consultor foi tamanha que num único movimento ele a empurrou, fazendo-a cair com tanta força na poltrona que esta ameaçou tombar pra trás.**

**Lisbon estava assustada. Sua respiração estava alta, e podia-se dizer que agora ela sentia medo de Patrick.**


	7. That mean cold hearted Guy

Cap. VIII – That mean cold hearted Guy

Jane estava em sua casa, revisando, desde o início, tudo que aconteceu. Anotava num caderno que, invariavelmente, começava a encher de rabiscos, que, para a maioria das pessoas, não faria sentido nenhum.

Ele estava arrasado, destruído, mas incapaz de deixar tudo isso impune. Sentia-se vulnerável. Afinal, havia, no mínimo, um simpatizante de Red John próximo dele enquanto estava com Lisbon, para deixar um recado e uma marca em seu carro. Se quisesse plantar uma bomba nele, se quisesse atirar nos dois juntos, com um único tiro teria se livrado de ambos.

E agora vinha à sua mente o fato de que, ao rever seu trauma devido à quase relação com Jane, Lisbon se lembrara exatamente do momento em que Red John lhe deixava uma mensagem. Obviamente Jane não seria capaz de ir até o fim com a hipnose, mas para que o trauma viesse à tona, bastava um empurrão, bastava que ela começasse a se lembrar. Não podia dizer que Red John previra até mesmo uma relação sexual entre eles. Ou melhor, não podia dizer que ele esperava que acontecesse assim tão rápido, mas o serial killer já dera provas de que estava na cabeça de Jane, por mais absurdo que isso possa parecer.

Como? Seqüestrando Lisbon, e não Van Pelt, por exemplo – e Jane anotou rapidamente no caderno tal pensamento. Se Red John não estivesse por perto, como saberia que Jane se importava muito mais com sua chefe do que com a ruiva? Claro, ele se esforçaria para salvar ambas da mesma forma, mas a dor de pensar em perder Lisbon seria imensamente maior.

Por isso devia também saber que numa situação delicada, em que ambos estivessem frágeis, uma relação dessas podia ocorrer. Se Red John tinha poderes pelo menos parecidos com os de Jane, saberia notar com facilidade a atração de Lisbon por ele. E com um pouco mais de esforço, desconfiaria da reciprocidade. Então era um ponto em que Red John poderia prever se: 1 – for um mentalista e 2- estava constantemente por perto.

Mas havia uma quebra de padrão muito óbvia.

Jane olhou as últimas páginas do caderno, voltou para o início, releu algumas anotações, voltou, comparou. Tudo era muito óbvio, nada que ele não tivesse notado desde o início, mas procurava qualquer semelhança pra ter certeza de que não estava errado. Red John estava, excitado, por assim dizer, em provocar Jane, não em matar. Afinal, ninguém, além do pônei, morrera, desde o início disso tudo. Ao menos não pelas mãos do serial Killer. Afinal Jane mesmo fora o assassino de um policial inocente.

Jane releu tudo.

Passo a passo, todas as páginas do caderno.

No começo, Red John mantinha um padrão muito típico. Sempre mulheres, os mesmos cortes, unhas pintadas com sangue e, claro, o sorriso na parede.

Mas Jane podia se lembrar claramente de um dos últimos assassinatos, quando não havia sorriso, até que um avião cruzou o céu, desenhando, em fumaça, o símbolo perfeito. Uma extravagância que custou ao assassino ceder informações valiosas a Jane. Altura, cabelo, gosto musical. Não era muito, mas já era alguma coisa.

E o fato dos assassinatos terem mudado de estado?

A primeira mulher a ser morta já mostrava um padrão a ser quebrado. Sem unhas pintadas. E pela foto que Jane vira, o sorriso na parede foi feito com mais pressa, sem o gosto que Red John costumava ter.

Eram mudanças pequenas, discretas, mas que Jane agarrava e se prendia a elas.

Mais uma vez escreveu no caderno.

"_Teorias:_

_1 – Red John está mudando seus hábitos._

_2 – Red John não é mais o mesmo da primeira investigação._

Mas ele continuava genial. Porém extravagante, arriscando demais. Jane estava quase certo de que ele estava se testando. O que ele queria? Ver o limite de suas próprias forças? Brincar com Jane para aumentar o próprio ego?

Red John agora parecia muito uma criança rebelde e mimada. Com um QI assustador, mas ainda assim uma criança. Um alguém muito mais preocupado com a própria imagem do que no início.

O que mudou?

Jane não fazia idéia.

A mensagem foi passada. Lisbon talvez tivesse a solução pra tudo. Talvez. De acordo com o próprio Red John, a mensagem continha a informação para encontrá-lo. Mas Jane já previa que não seria fácil assim. Devia haver algo na mensagem que impediria Lisbon de dizê-la.

Jane fechou o caderno. Já era madrugada. Sentia-se como se não dormisse há um milhão de anos, mas nem sinal do sono vir.

Quanto tempo devia esperar até que pudesse ir perguntar a Lisbon sobre a mensagem? Um dia, dois dias…? As coisas estavam muito mais preocupantes agora. O sentimento de ambos era claro. Jane ia precisar ir com extrema calma a partir de agora.

Portanto estabeleceu um tempo sem sequer entrar em contato com a chefe. Três dias.

Três dias sem nem ouvir a voz um do outro. Nenhum contato por parte nenhuma. Ele nem sabia se ela estava bem.

Foram três dias sem noticia nenhuma por lado nenhum, nem da CBI. O telefone parecia estar mudo. Ele até conferiu algumas vezes, mas funcionava normalmente.

Então, um tempo depois, às duas da tarde, ligaram para ele. Era da CBI.

"_Amanda Muller despareceu. Não há indícios de seqüestro. Não houve recado algum deixado"._

A cabeça de Jane teria se ocupado mais com isso. Mas não se ocupou. Havia um milhão de motivos pra se preocupar mais com Lisbon.

Aliás, após esse tempo de 3 dias, ele ligou para ela.

Perguntou como estava, não mencionou nada da mensagem. Ela disse que já tinha se recuperado, e que as coisas pareciam voltar ao normal.

Ninguém mencionou Red John em momento algum.

Depois de uma semana – na qual Jane só ligou duas vezes -, ele a convidou para visitá-lo. Disse que estava entediado e sem nada pra fazer, precisando vê-la. Claro que ela não aceitou, então ele acabou aparecendo lá de surpresa.

- Jane? – espantou-se Lisbon ao abrir a porta.

- Por que a surpresa? Eu disse que precisava te ver.

- Bem… ok, mas…

- Você tem chá?

Lisbon fez que sim e foi pegar. Jane se acomodou no sofá, sem olhar ao redor. Já conhecia aquela casa com perfeição. E ainda mais aquele mesmo sofá.

Ela voltou após cerca de cinco minutos, com uma xícara para ele. Entregou e sentou-se na poltrona.

- Então? A que devo a visita?

- Creio que você saiba. – ele disse, bebericando o chá.

- Não. – ela afirmou, quase alegremente – Não faço idéia.

Jane olhou-a de canto. Ia ser muito mais difícil do que imaginava.

- Lisbon, na semana passada nós…

- Jane. – ela interrompeu, apressadamente. – Tem algo que eu quero dizer. É muito importante.

Ele estranhou, mas por um lado ficou feliz. Talvez não fosse assim tão difícil. Talvez ela tivesse percebido o quão importante isso era para ele, e mesmo com um motivo para não contar, resolvesse ceder.

- Diga. – ele pediu, deixando a xícara de lado.

- Jane… - ela tremeu, mas pareceu se esforçar demais para dizer. – Jane, eu gosto de você. De verdade. Acho que eu quero sim um relacionamento com você. Quero dizer, não que eu espere que você queira, é só que eu aceitaria, se…

Havia um traço de desespero em sua voz. Lisbon estava se esforçando mais do que se esperaria para dizer tais palavras. Numa situação normal, em primeiro lugar, ela não diria tais coisas. Em segundo lugar, não diria sem pensar um milhão de vezes antes, sem estar insegura, e sem tentar voltar atrás.

Não, ela parecia segura demais do que dizia, e ainda assim não parecia muito honesta. Forçado.

- Lisbon, o que você está fazendo?

Ela engoliu em seco, baixou a cabeça e corou.

- Me declarando. Diga o que você acha.

- Não, você não está.

Ela fechou os punhos, que tremiam. Num ato brusco, ela o beijou.

Mas não foi um beijo apaixonado.

Foi forçado. Como tudo naquela situação.

Então Jane segurou os ombros dela e separou os lábios. Olhou nos olhos dela. Havia temor, pena, tudo ali. Uma confusão de sentimentos. Mas definitivamente não havia pretensão alguma de beijar, de dizer que o amava. Havia apenas necessidade. Um motivo maior, que não verdadeiro sentimento.

- Está me ofendendo, sabia disso? Todo esse teatro pra quê? – questionou Jane – Você me conhece, Lisbon. Você sabe que não vou cair em nada disso.

Ela não disse nada. Apenas desviou os olhos.

- Você está tentando desviar a atenção do real motivo pelo qual estou aqui. – Jane afirmou. – Está se utilizando da sua esperança de que eu te ame pra me fazer esquecer o assunto.

- Como eu sou idiota, não é? – ela tinha mudado o tom para leve raiva – Achando que você esqueceria um serial killer se eu dissesse que te amo. – ela se levantou e ficou de costas. – Mas eu não vou dizer.

- Então é verdade que você se lembrou da mensagem.

- Pode ir embora, Jane. Não vou dizer.

- Lisbon, eu preciso saber.

- Não! Você não precisa! – ela se virou na direção dele, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas sua voz estava carregada de raiva – Não foi você quem disse que ia parar de persegui-lo para dar a ele uma chance de errar?

- É diferente, Lisbon! Dessa vez pode ser minha chance! Pode ser minha última chance!

- E se for mesmo a última! – Lisbon sentiu um nó na garganta.

- Eu não posso deixá-la passar.

- Eu não vou falar, não importa o que você diga ou faça.

De repente, as coisas começaram a se fechar ao redor de Jane. Ele não se via mais com opções. Como um claustrofóbico numa caverna enchendo de água e sem saída, ele perdeu a razão.

"Quando todas as escolhas são erradas, é apenas o destino".

Essa frase tornou as coisas menos desagradáveis para ele, mas não para ela.

- Eu preciso saber, Lisbon! – ele bradou, levantando-se do sofá num salto para equiparar-se a ela – Você não tem o direito de esconder isso de mim. – era quase uma ameaça.

- Obrigue-me a falar.

Ele a encarou por poucos segundos, antes de segurá-la firmemente pelos braços e chacoalhá-la.

- Lisbon, é a _minha _família, é _minha _vingança, estou dando minha vida a isso, eu não vou descansar um minuto até que Red John esteja fatiado depois de sofrer o inferno em terra pelas minhas mãos. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que não deixaria nada ocupar minha mente a não ser isso. Eu vou passar por cima de absolutamente qualquer coisa que se interponha a mim e Red John. – ele baixou o tom de voz, porém sem diminuir a raiva que carregava em suas palavras - E eu odiaria que essa coisa fosse você.

- Disse que tinha me colocado acima da vingança.

- Eu só não queria te perder. Mas agora eu entendo. Eu não tenho outra missão a não ser capturá-lo. O mais correto é não dar a ele fraquezas.

- Eu sou sua fraqueza?

- Eu quero que me diga onde posso encontrá-lo e então se esqueça de mim para sempre. Eu vou capturá-lo dessa vez.

Ela baixou a cabeça e deixou uma lagrima escorrer.

- Eu não vou dizer, Jane, me solte, está me machucando.

A fúria que se apoderou do consultor foi tamanha que num único movimento ele a empurrou, fazendo-a cair com tanta força na poltrona que esta ameaçou tombar pra trás.

Lisbon estava assustada. Sua respiração estava alta, e podia-se dizer que agora ela sentia medo de Patrick.

Ele botou as mãos na cabeça e girou em torno do próprio eixo, tentando se acalmar.

Então ele virou-se para ela.

- Desculpe. Desculpe, eu estou sendo um idiota, você tem toda razão. Eu devia deixar isso pra lá.

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado da poltrona e olhou no fundo dos olhos dela.

- Está tudo bem agora, eu não vou atrás de Red John.

Ela o mirava com espanto, a adrenalina em seu corpo ainda estava alta.

- Não se preocupe. – ele insistia – Apenas relaxe. Não vou mais te machucar, tudo vai ficar bem, estou do seu lado agora.

Aos poucos ela foi se deixando levar por aquelas palavras. Jane percebeu e continuou com elas.

- Apenas relaxe. – ele repetiu – Tudo vai ficar bem agora. Sente-se relaxada? Sente-se mentalmente descansada e livre de preocupações?

O olhar dela começou a baixar, quase como se fosse dormir. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Hipnose, claro. Como se Jane fosse mesmo deixar tudo isso de lado.

- Agora, pra deixar tudo isso de lado, antes, eu preciso que me diga onde posso encontrar Red John.

- Eu não posso dizer porque Red John vai matá-lo. – ela disse, claramente em transe.

Nem o melhor dos hipnotizadores seria capaz de fazer alguém ir contra seus princípios.

E era esse o motivo pelo qual Lisbon não queria dizer. Red John disse que o mataria. Por que diria isso?

Uma série de teorias correram pela mente de Jane. Se queria realmente matá-lo, não diria. Pra quê? Pra que fosse com o dobro de precaução? Não fazia sentido. Seria muito mais fácil pegá-lo desprevenido. Não, Red John dissera aquilo justamente para que Lisbon não quisesse dizer. Justamente pra que Patrick brigasse com ela.

- Eu não vou atrás de Red John, Lisbon, só quero saber para poder deixar tudo isso de lado e ficar com a consciência limpa. Vai me ajudar se disser, vai salvar minha vida.

Lisbon pareceu ficar confusa por alguns instantes, mas então começou a falar:

- Red John está onde você encontrou sua mulher pela primeira vez.

Jane parou para pensar. Todo o encontro lhe veio como um flash. Ela estava linda. Simplesmente linda. Era num parque de diversões.

- Obrigado, Lisbon. – agradeceu, tocando-a no ombro.

Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou ao redor, em seguida para ele.

Demorou apenas alguns segundos pra que entendesse o que tinha acontecido.

- Não… você não fez isso…

- Foi necessário.

- Onde foi? – ela perguntou entre os dentes – Onde foi o seu primeiro encontro?

- Por que eu diria? Pra que aparecesse lá com um monte de policiais pra espantar Red John? Como eu disse, Lisbon. – Ele se levantou, pegando as chaves do carro do bolso – É a _minha_ vingança. E eu gostaria muito se você não ficasse no meu caminho.

- Você disse que estaria sempre lá pra mim.

- E?

- Se você morrer, não estará.

- Eu não vou morrer. E se eu morrer, pode ter certeza que Red John já estará morto.

- Eu não me importo com Red John! – berrou Lisbon – Eu me importo com você!

- Essa é a última vez que você me vê. – ele deu dois passos na direção dela – Eu me demito. Red John estará morto até amanhã. E então eu não terei mais motivos para estar aqui. Adeus, Lisbon.

Então ele saiu.

E Lisbon sentiu como se ele saísse de sua vida para sempre, levando consigo parte de seu ser, de sua carne, de seu corpo. Ela sabia que tudo seria decido no dia seguinte. Um dos dois morreria. Independente de quem, Lisbon nunca mais veria Patrick Jane, e isso a destruía por dentro. Pois apesar de forçada, a declaração foi verdadeira.

**Prévia do cap. 9**

**Jane estava cansado. Estava ansioso por descansar de todos esses anos de perseguição, sofrimento e vingança. Queria poder dormir, deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e não pensar nas pistas deixadas por Red John. Queria poder ficar com Lisbon. Queria que tudo isso não custasse a morte de Muller, mas custava.**

**- Vamos, Jane, é apenas o destino.**

**É apenas o destino?**

**Um fino sorriso se formou nos lábios de Jane.**

_**Não dessa vez**_


	8. Trem Fantasma

Cap. 9 – Trem fantasma

Jane olhou no relógio pela quarta vez nos últimos cinco minutos. Era oito da noite, e o parque de diversões estava completamente lotado. Seus nervos estavam a flor da pele. Ele olhou ao redor e flashes de sua infância vieram a tona. Procurou desviar os pensamentos disso e continuou vasculhando por entre as milhares de pessoas que passavam. Olhando nos olhos de cada uma delas, procurando sinais, procurando indícios de um criminoso. Mas tudo que achava eram pais de família traindo suas esposas, crianças que apanhavam da mãe e mulheres insatisfeitas consigo mesmas.

Então ele se pôs a caminhar. Jane tinha certeza absoluta que Red John estava observando-o o tempo todo. Se havia medo em Jane, era de não matá-lo. Sentia-se como um piloto kamikase, na melhor das hipóteses. Entorpecido de adrenalina e indo em direção à morte, porém a chance de matar o inimigo assim lhe fazia seguir em frente, mais e mais rápido.

Ele pensava na chance de não conseguir encontrá-lo e voltar pra casa. Mas em seguida refutava tal idéia, pois Red John nunca mentira. Hoje, naquela noite, ele estaria, cedo ou tarde, frente a frente com o assassino de sua família.

Mais à frente, numa parte mais alta do parque, Jane viu um brinquedo desligado. As luzes da roda gigante o ajudaram a ler: "Casa do terror". Achou algo bem sugestivo e resolveu ir até lá. Especialmente porque as letras eram vermelhas.

Um homem de meia idade, vestindo uma roupa azul de trabalhador do parque, andava de um lado pro outro, procurando algo de errado com o brinquedo. Ele coçava a cabeça, balbuciava, xingava, pegava uma chave inglesa, tentava apertar algumas coisas, e, vendo que não funcionavam, xingava de novo.

- Problemas, amigo? – Jane perguntou, cauteloso.

- Ah, essa droga não funciona de jeito nenhum. – o mecânico respondeu, de costas, abaixado e tentando apertar mais alguns parafusos. – E já faz mais de uma semana. Se não consertar hoje… - o homem virou-se, limpando a mão de graxa num pano, para olhar para quem estava falando. – Bem, talvez se eu tentasse… - e caminhou até uma caixa de força, tirou algo do bolso e ajustou ali.

O brinquedo se iluminou. O motor, sob o solo, começou a ranger. Tudo de volta ao normal.

Jane não precisou se aproximar do mecânico para saber que ele estava hipnotizado. Era claro, se não consertou o brinquedo em uma semana, seria coincidência demais crer que ele consertaria justo no momento em que olhou para Jane.

- Quer ser o primeiro, amigo?

Jane sorriu e entrou num dos carrinhos. A grade de proteção baixou. O mecânico apertou um botão e ele começou a se mover.

Lentamente, Jane entrou no trem fantasma. Não havia situação menos favorável para ele. O lugar todo escuro, com monstros pulando o tempo todo. Ele era como uma mosca na mira de um mata insetos.

Mas sua experiência com Red John lhe dizia que estava seguro por enquanto. Ele era teatral demais para simplesmente saltar nos trilhos e mirar um revólver na cabeça de Jane.

O carrinho fez uma curva e entrou numa segunda parte do trajeto. Ali as coisas começaram a ficar mais interessantes.

No início, tudo estava escuro demais e Jane não via nada. Até que algo parecido com um palhaço caiu do teto, preso por uma corda em seu pescoço, bem a frente de Jane. Com isso, parte das luzes se acenderam, para assustá-lo. E dessa vez conseguiu, pois a criatura tinha uma mascara à frente do rosto de borracha.

Todos os monstros possuíam mascaras toscamente coladas. As paredes estavam pichadas. Em todo lugar, sem exceção, havia o sorriso de Red John.

Fotos. Fotos de todas as mulheres que matou. Incluindo sua filha e sua mulher. Aquela sim era a casa do terror.

Então o carrinho sacolejou e parou.

As luzes se acenderam, a música fantasmagórica cessou e a grade de proteção subiu, liberando Jane.

Ele olhou ao redor, para perceber bem o trabalho que Red John havia feito no local. Não havia um único ponto onde não houvesse sua marca. Até mesmo no chão havia milhares de fotos de mulheres dilaceradas.

Tudo isso pra quê? Jane decidiu pensar no motivo. Red John estava preparando-o? Deixando-o com mais ódio? Seria isso pra ter um adversário a altura? Se não, pra quê? Red John não queria simplesmente matá-lo, pois se quisesse já o teria feito há muito. A única explicação é que Red John estava brincando. Se não fosse isso, nada ali fazia o mínimo sentido. Ele passara de serial killer para perseguidor de Patrick Jane?

Saiu do carrinho e continuou andando até chegar numa porta. Era para a sala de controle, como ele imaginou. Tinha o desenho de Red John marcado nela.

Colocou a mão na maçaneta.

Então parou para pensar.

Ele sabia quem era. Ele sabia quem era Red John. No fim, só tinha uma alternativa. Então não foi surpresa quando finalmente abriu a porta.

Ou foi, pois a pessoa que esperava encontrar estava amarrada numa cadeira, amordaçada.

Sem contar o balde de gasolina que caíra sobre sua cabeça assim que entrou.

Amanda Muller estava tão abatida que mal tinha forças para pedir ajuda, em grunhidos, claro. Patrick não fazia idéia do que pensar, do que fazer.

Simplesmente correu até ela. Desfez o nó da mordaça e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

- Muller, o que houve?

- Jane, você precisa me ajudar! Red John não matou sua família.

E com essas poucas palavras, o mundo de Jane virou de cabeça pra baixo.

- Como pode saber algo assim?

- Porque _eu_ sou Red John. – ela confessou, aos prantos.

Jane tentou, ao máximo procurar indícios de hipnose nos olhos dela, mas não havia. Tal como não havia sinal algum de mentira. Ela falava a verdade. Jane sabia, desconfiava dela há algum tempo, mas vê-la naquela situação, amarrada e amordaçada tirava dela qualquer suspeita.

Como Jane desconfiava?

Desde o início, Red John tinha motivos milhares pra prever os passos de Jane.

Exceto um, de vital importância:

Red John precisava saber exatamente o que Jane extrairia de Muller quando a encontrasse, para que, quando ela fosse seqüestrada, tivesse certeza de que Jane saberia como encontrá-la. Era um pedaço importantíssimo do quebra cabeças, que não podia ser deduzido sem estar presente. Sem ser Muller.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- O homem que matou sua família é um doente. Eu trabalhava num hospital psiquiátrico de criminosos, e ele foi parar lá sem identificação, sem passado, apenas um assassinato. Um homem extremamente carismático, mas com um senso sádico que botava medo até nos outros loucos.

- Você o considerou inocente…

- Sim, eu tinha esse poder. E precisava de alguém pra fazer alguns trabalhos para mim. Alguém sem nome, sem identificação, com um carisma inabalável, sangue frio… era perfeito para um assassinato. Além do que, se fosse preso dentro da Califórnia, iria para o mesmo hospital psiquiátrico, onde eu mandava.

- Por isso sempre na Califórnia. – concluiu Jane.

- Sim… ele começou a trabalhar para mim. Eu mandava matar, e ele fazia o serviço como quisesse. Como um louco, rapidamente estabeleceu um padrão bem típico. O desenho na parede era exatamente o que ele era: sorridente e sádico.

- Porém…

- Porém as coisas saíram do meu controle no exato instante em que você me ofendeu na televisão.

- Pelo jeito eu errei por muito.

- Sim, você disse que ele era uma alma triste. Bem, ele ficou furioso. Atacou sua família sem que eu mandasse, sem minha permissão. Ele estava se considerando o próprio Red John. Teoricamente, sua família não foi morta por Red John, e sim por esse rapaz. Mas não pense que ele é um maníaco. Ele amou. Amou uma garota cega…

- Sim, eu a conheci.

- O assassinato daquelas duas garotas custou muito para ele. Você se aproximou da mulher que ele amava. Ele nunca mais foi atrás dela. Morria de medo de depender de mim para sair do hospício novamente.

- Então imagino que ele não quisesse matá-las.

- Matá-las ele queria. Mas quem mandou fazer todo aquele esquema de avião desenhando o símbolo no céu fui eu. Ele ficou receoso, mas como tende a ser teatral, aceitou.

- E por que arriscou tanto?

O lugar começara a esquentar, porém nenhum dos dois percebeu.

- Porque eu queria que você o pegasse. Ele estava fugindo do meu controle, executando pessoas sem minha ordem, se sentindo poderoso. Eu percebi que ele é muito mais inteligente do que esperava. O tempo todo me controlou, sempre atuando, sendo quem não é.

- Um mentalista.

- Sim… Então eu o convenci com esse plano todo. Te levar pra Nevada, seqüestrar Lisbon. Dar brechas a erros. Mas ele estava sempre a frente, e nunca caía nos pequenos erros. Como segunda opção, disse que enquanto o guarda estuprava Lisbon, lhe daria uma pista falsa. Seria o fim disso, você fracassaria ou prenderia o cara errado. Era o combinado. Mas eu hipnotizei o guarda pra dar uma pista verdadeira.

- Quando ele estuprava Lisbon…

- Ele não estava presente. Já tinha partido para o lugar onde tem morado.

- Aqui.

O calor começava a ficar insuportável. Muller e Jane suavam.

- Sim. Ou pelo menos era o trato. Mas ele parecia poder ler minha mente. De alguma forma, soube o que eu faria. E então tudo passou a ser uma vingança dupla. Atrás de você e atrás de mim. Te perseguiu para saber o que eu tinha planejado. E descobriu. Me seqüestrou e me trouxe pra cá, onde sabia que você viria.

- E agora somos dois ratos numa ratoeira.

Uma voz mais pesada, irreconhecível, pois era forçada para ser modificada, invadiu o lugar.

- Precisamente, senhor Jane.

O homem, de aproximadamente 1,80 cm entrou na sala por outra porta, atrás de Muller. Na mão, um simples isqueiro e um canivete. Usava um capuz com o desenho em vermelho na frente. Um casaco preto molhado, apesar de não estar chovendo. Um odor acre o acompanhava.

- Afaste-se, senhor Jane. – mandou o homem, aproximando-se de Muller.

Patrick deu alguns passos pra trás, tendo certeza de onde era a saída.

- Eu gosto de dar escolhas às pessoas. – ele disse. – Com você não será diferente. Nem tampouco foi com minha querida Muller. Ela escolheu me trair. Toda escolha tem uma conseqüência.

Jane fechos os punhos. Era ele. O homem que caçava. Sim, daria sua vida para matá-lo. Agora, nesse mesmo instante, não importava que aquele canivete fosse parar em seu rim, nem que seu corpo se consumisse em chamas com a gasolina que lhe foi derramada e o isqueiro na mão dele.

Jane estava preparado para retirar a arma de seu rim e fincá-la nele. Estava preparado para, se em chamas, abraçá-lo com toda sua força, para que seu corpo queimasse junto.

Então, após pensar no que fazer, deu dois passos rápidos para frente, mas se deteve. "_Red John"_ foi mais rápido e colocou o canivete no pescoço de Muller.

- Eu não vou te queimar, Jane. – ele afirmou, jogando o isqueiro para longe – Já usei isso aqui. Desculpe se te assustei. De fato, se quiser fugir por essa porta logo atrás de você, pode fazer quando quiser. Se sair por ela, eu nem mesmo matarei Muller.

Não havia mentira naquelas palavras.

- Entretanto… - ele continuou – Se abrir a porta, verá que eu coloquei fogo nesse lugar. Ouso dizer que, em breve, as chamas chegarão nessa sala, e queimarão aquele que está mais perto da porta, e com combustível por todo o corpo. Enquanto eu ficarei intacto por tempo suficiente para fugir por essa outra porta, logo atrás de mim, que dá direto para o parque. Mas é claro que você tem outra escolha, além de morrer queimado. Passe por mim. Eu não lhe atacarei. Não moverei um dedo na sua direção. Fuja pela porta segura. Assim que fizer isso eu matarei Muller.

- E em qual alternativa eu te mato?

Jane pode imaginar o sorriso se formando nos lábios do assassino.

- Imagine que eu tenha que sair pela mesma porta que você.

Muller encarou Jane profundamente. Havia um pedido de misericórdia em seus olhos. Havia uma súplica.

Em compensação, nos olhos de Jane havia um pedido de desculpas.

- Você matou muita gente, Muller. – ele disse, encarando-a – Você criou esse monstro.

- Eu não matei sua família! – gritou ela, pondo-se a chorar desesperadamente – Eu tentei te ajudar, eu tentei te entregar Red John!

- Você é Red John!

- É ele quem você quer, Jane, por favor! Eu posso te ajudar a capturá-lo se nós dois sairmos vivos!

- Você passou anos ao lado dele e foi incapaz de derrotá-lo. E não há a hipótese de nós dois sairmos vivos. – Jane baixou a cabeça. O calor agora começava a afetá-lo. Em pouco tempo aquela sala também pegaria fogo – Eu tenho que escolher viver. Eu tenho que pegá-lo quando sair.

Jane estava cansado. Estava ansioso por descansar de todos esses anos de perseguição, sofrimento e vingança. Queria poder dormir, deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e não pensar nas pistas deixadas por Red John. Queria poder ficar com Lisbon. Queria que tudo isso não custasse a morte de Muller, mas custava.

- Vamos, Jane, é apenas o destino.

É apenas o destino?

Um fino sorriso se formou nos lábios de Jane.

_Não dessa vez, _ele pensou, tão logo sacou a arma que pegou da casa de Lisbon e atirou.

**Prévia do cap. 10:**

**- Lisbon… - ele arfou, o que provavelmente a assustou – Eu só queria poder falar com você de novo. – e sorriu, deixando-se estar estirado na grama, olhando para o céu.**

**- **_**Onde você está, Jane? O que está acontecendo?**_

**- Eu disse que te ligaria se soubesse que vou morrer.**


	9. Vertigem

**Antes de qualquer coisa, obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e mais ainda a quem tem a paciência de me deixar um review!**

**Eu queria dizer que este capítulo foi um dos meus favoritos. Esse e o 4º. Eu realmente adorei escrevê-lo e chorei enquanto fazia isso.**

**Outra questão a ser ressaltada é que algumas pessoas ficaram inconformadas com a possibilidade do Jane morrer. Tudo que posso pedir é que leiam pelo menos mais dois capítulos, e se continuarem com essa visão sobre a fic, podem parar de ler.**

**Cap. 10 – Vertigem**

Havia um buraco no ombro do homem encapuzado.

Jane não poderia medir, mas calculava que era infinitamente menor do que o vão que esse mesmo homem havia deixado em seu coração anos atrás.

Após tanto tempo trabalhando com a policia, Jane entendeu o sentido da frase "deixe a arma falar".

Ela havia falado. E havia falado mais alto.

Red John cambaleou para trás e levou a mão ao ferimento. Praguejou contra Jane e enfiou a mão no casaco preto. Dando dois passos para a direção da saída, mirou sua própria arma em Jane e atirou. Em seguida fugiu.

Talvez Patrick nem tenha percebido a bala entrando. Poderia isso ser atribuído à quantidade de adrenalina que corria em seu corpo. O sangue que escorreu em sua barriga não foi uma sensação que perceberia com facilidade. Principalmente com o calor aumentando, a gasolina impregnada. Talvez ele tivesse cambaleado, talvez tivesse tido medo se percebesse que foi baleado. Mas não conseguiu. Tudo era surreal demais naquele momento.

Muller gritou. Jane então se lembrou que ela estava no lugar também. Houve uma explosão em algum lugar do trem fantasma que fez o consultor perceber que precisava tomar uma decisão.

Podia correr atrás de Red John e matá-lo. Resolver tudo isso de uma vez.

Mas se fizesse isso, Muller morreria quando as chamas chegassem naquele quarto. Ela estava completamente presa e amarrada numa cadeira, levaria um tempo até soltá-la. Tempo suficiente pra Red John escapar e sumir do mapa.

Ela havia matado muita gente. Ela merecia morrer. Seria a vingança de muitas famílias que foram destruídas por seu egoísmo e vaidade. Duas vinganças de uma só vez.

Assim, numa questão de segundos, Jane escolheu ir atrás de Red John. Porém, Muller gritou, o que o fez parar com a mão na maçaneta.

- Me ajude, Jane! Eu posso dizer quem ele é!

Era um bom argumento. Ele não podia ter certeza de que pegaria Red John se saísse por aquela porta. Porém, se tivesse um nome que fosse, mesmo que sumisse, ainda teria a quem perseguir.

- Diga.

- Me tire daqui primeiro.

- Como vou saber se vai me dizer se eu te tirar daí?

Ela baixou a cabeça. Claro, ela também não tinha como garantir que depois que falasse, Jane ainda a tiraria dali. Na verdade, Patrick não estava muito certo se a desamarraria após ter um nome pra perseguir.

- Ele está sempre por perto. – ela disse – Ele é alguém próximo de você.

Com isso, Jane simplesmente virou as costas novamente e abriu a porta.

- Hey! – ela gritou – Me ajude!

Mas Jane não ajudou. Ele simplesmente correu para fora da construção em chamas. Por quê? Bem, se Red John era alguém próximo, certamente não passaria despercebido com um buraco em seu ombro.

Havia um enorme acumulo de pessoas ao redor do lugar. Um homem mandava todos se afastarem.

Uma mulher gorda queria que alguém entrasse lá dentro pra salvar quem quer que pudesse estar lá. Apesar de Red John ter saído do brinquedo há segundos, o homem alegava que por estar quebrado há mais de uma semana, não haveria mais ninguém. Quando Jane saiu, porém, houve uma grande balburdia para verificar se realmente o lugar estava vazio. Uma explosão impediu um homem de entrar correndo, no impulso do momento.

Porém, Jane nada viu de tudo isso. Ele correu por entre as pessoas, perguntou rapidamente para alguma delas pra onde tinha ido o homem que acabara de sair e seguiu na direção indicada. A mão estava dentro do casaco, apertando o cabo da arma já disparada uma vez. Jane ainda não tinha se dado conta do grande ferimento em seu abdômen.

Correu o mais rápido que pôde, até ver, ao longe, Red John, quase cambaleante, correndo colina acima, pra fora dos limites do parque. Jane encheu os pulmões de ar e até pensou em atirar dali, mas percebeu que as chances de acertar seriam poucas demais e voltou a correr.

Ouviu, bem ao fundo, o sonoro barulho de sirenes. Red John desparecia ao fim da colina e ele continuava, uma perna após a outra, até que seus músculos começaram a reclamar do esforço. Faltava sangue.

Começou a arfar. Continuava se movendo, mas a vista ficou embaçada, perdeu o equilíbrio aos poucos até cair no chão.

Seus braços estavam sem força alguma. Não conseguia nem mesmo se apoiar. Já mal sentia as pernas quando tudo ao redor começou a girar. Os sons, o cheiro de gasolina, as luzes do parque, as sirenes e de repente uma dor aguda no abdômen. Jane reviu tudo que havia se passado. Red John agora se distanciava. Escapava de suas mãos tão rápido quanto sua vida se esvaía. Jane estava morrendo.

Ele sabia disso. Ou pelo menos passou a saber quando viu o ferimento. Tirou o celular do bolso e ligou para Lisbon. O aparelho todo se manchou de sangue.

_- Jane? Jane, não diga que a movimentação no parque é sua culpa, por favor._

- Lisbon… - ele arfou, o que provavelmente a assustou – Eu só queria poder falar com você de novo. – e sorriu, deixando-se estar estirado na grama, olhando para o céu.

- _Onde você está, Jane? O que está acontecendo?_

- Eu disse que te ligaria se soubesse que vou morrer.

Houve um curto silêncio por parte dela, até que processasse tais palavras.

- _Jane, você não precisa arriscar sua vida por Red John, você tem que escolher viver, por favor._

- Não, Lisbon, você não entendeu. Eu _vou _morrer. Não há nada que se possa fazer pra evitar.

A voz dela adquiriu o tom mais desesperado possível.

- _Jane, onde você está? Vamos, diga, onde você está? O que diabos aconteceu? Você está no parque?_

_- _Desculpe ter sido o hipócrita que fui. Eu nunca quis te machucar. Eu só queria poder ter a chance de viver sem um peso nas costas… - sua voz ia ficando mais fraca – A morte não é tão assustadora afinal. Eu só queria que você soubesse que se tudo tivesse dado certo eu ia dizer que te amo. – ele tossiu, sentiu como se tivesse expulsado todo ar de seus pulmões de uma vez. Respirou fundo e continuou: Obrigado, porém, por ter me suportado.

_-_ _Jane, diga onde você está, eu vou…_

_- _Não… fique aí. Não me abandone. Se você desligar vou acabar morrendo sozinho. Eu levei um tiro, então não deve demorar. Você pode me perdoar?

Lisbon chorava. Já não conseguia mais falar. Jane, por outro lado, não expressava grandes emoções, porém sem contrair o rosto, uma lágrima desceu até molhar a grama sob a qual estava deitado. Ele apertou o botão do viva voz, pois já não conseguia segurar o telefone no ouvido.

- Você poderia falar comigo? Pode falar comigo até eu…

- _Jane…_

- Está frio. É assim que é morrer? – ele deu um curto sorriso – Desculpe, eu pedi pra você falar e continuo fazendo toda essa dramatização.

- _O que você quer que eu fale?_

- Não sei. O que você gostaria que eu soubesse?

Lisbon soluçava do outro lado.

- _Por favor, não me abandone. – _Era tudo que ela era capaz de dizer agora. Era tudo que ela _precisava _dizer.

- Você sabe que eu não acredito em vida pós a morte.

Lisbon fez o possível para conter o choro.

- _Lembra quando acertaram sua cabeça com uma bola de baseball? Eu dei risada quando você melhorou._

Ele expressou uma pequena risada.

- _E quando te deram um soco no nariz. Quando cheguei em casa e lembrei da sua cara, eu ri._

- Que ótimo saber que você deu risada em todos os momentos que de alguma forma eu senti dor. – ele respondeu, arfante, porém em tom jovial.

- _Mas o melhor momento de todos foi quando eu dei um soco em você._

- O que? O melhor momento foi me bater? Ter dançado comigo não conta nada?

- _Dançar com você foi ótimo. Mas o soco foi genial._

Jane fechara os olhos. Ficou algum tempo sem responder, o que preocupou Lisbon. Algumas pessoas se aproximavam dele, mas tudo estava escurecendo, ele já não conseguia distinguir o que acontecia ao redor, concentrava-se apenas na voz de Lisbon.

- _Jane…? Ainda está aí?_

_- _Nah. Já fui, Lisbon.

_-_ _Muito engraçado._

- Quando eu não responder mais, o que você vai fazer?

- _Eu vou desligar o telefone e ir até você._

- Eu te amo, Lisbon.

Em sua casa, ainda vestida com suas roupas de trabalho, Lisbon pressionava o telefone contra o ouvido, chorando em posição fetal no sofá. Essa frase foi a última que ouviu. Uma vertigem e então o silêncio.

- _Jane? Jane…?_

**Prévia do cap. 11:**

**Lisbon já havia se encontrado com aquele mesmo homem semanas antes. Aquele mesmo capuz, a pose intimidadora. Entretanto, da ultima vez ele a havia hipnotizado.**

**- Abaixe a arma. – mandou Lisbon.**

**Ela ouviu um riso doente por parte dele, sob o capuz.**

**- Ou?**

**- Eu atiro.**

**- Acho que de nós dois sou em quem não tem nada a perder, querida.**

**Lisbon se lembrou de Jane naquele momento.**

**- O que eu tinha pra perder, já perdi.**


	10. Heroína

**Agradeço mais uma vez por todos que estão lendo. Este é o penúltimo capítulo.**

Cap. XI - Heróina

Logo após Lisbon ter desligado o telefone, o mesmo tocou em seguida. Ela atendeu imediatamente, com a voz chorosa. Algo dentro dela ainda não acreditava que Jane havia morrido. Esperava ser só mais uma brincadeira. Mas do outro lado da linha era Cho.

_- Lisbon, houve um incêndio num parque em São Francisco. Eles acham que foi intencional. O corpo de Amanda Muller foi encontrado carbonizado no foco do incêndio. Querem que peguemos o caso._

- Amanda Muller? O que ela fazia lá?

-_ Não fazemos idéia._

Lisbon agradeceu a informação e foi até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto, porém logo em seguidas novas lágrimas começaram a rolar. Mais uma tentativa de lavar os olhos e ela guardou um pacote de lenços na bolsa.

Enquanto dirigia, flashes vinham à sua mente. Lembranças de Jane. Deitado em seu sofá, olhando pra mancha em formato de Elvis. Rindo. Fazendo uma mágica qualquer. Tudo isso era agora não mais que um vão em sua vida.

Dirigiu por cerca de uma hora até chegar no local. As centenas de pessoas saíam em fila. Os brinquedos haviam sido desligados e o parque estava lotado de policiais. Havia um carro de bombeiros parado mais à frente, trabalhando em extinguir as últimas chamas do trem fantasma. Uma ambulância carregando um ferido preparava-se para deixar o local. Lisbon sentiu o coração saltar e correu até ela, como um raio de esperança.

Mas quem estava lá dentro era um jovem atingido por um fragmento, provavelmente vindo de uma explosão.

Na verdade nem sabia se era lá mesmo que Jane estava.

Ou o corpo dele.

Ela mostrou o distintivo a um oficial, que a deixou passar. Ela olhava ao redor, procurando por Jane, inconscientemente. Mas nem sinal do consultor.

Chegou ao trem fantasma e encontrou Cho, falando com um dos chefes dos bombeiros. Rigsby estava analisando o circuito elétrico, procurando algo que pudesse ter iniciado o incêndio. Ao ver a chefe, Van Pelt, que até então falava com outro oficial, foi até ela.

- Chefe, encontramos galões cheios de gasolina num depósito subterrâneo. Parece ter sido usada no incêndio.

- E Amanda Muller…? O que estava fazendo aqui?

- Não fazemos idéia, mas vamos olhar as fitas de segurança. Não dá pra afirmar, mas há indícios de que ela estava na sala de controle, numa cadeira.

Alguns metros dali, Cho recebia uma ligação. Ao desligar o celular, correu até Lisbon. Havia preocupação em sua voz.

- Chefe, o prédio da CBI acaba de ser explodido. Cerca de 30 agentes e mais 25 funcionários morreram.

Definitivamente, tudo aquilo que Lisbon mais prezava estava desmoronando ao seu redor. Sentia que se recebesse outra má notícia explodiria.

- Uma coisa de cada vez, Cho. Vamos ver essas fitas de segurança.

Os quatro se sentaram em frente uma única televisão para assistir tudo que se passara naquela sala.

Primeiro o homem encapuzado, que entrou na sala com Muller desacordada em seus braços. Ela foi amarrada numa cadeira e deixada sozinha.

Após algumas horas Jane entrara na sala.

O coração de Lisbon ameaçou parar. Seus joelhos cambalearam e suas mãos começaram a tremer e suar frio. O homem, que na televisão estava tão vivo, já não existia mais.

E então toda a conversa sobre Muller ser Red John, mas não ter matado a família de Jane.

Logo em seguida o ultimato do homem encapuzado e o tiro que Jane lhe dera. Lisbon reconheceu a arma imediatamente. Nem se deu por falta, mas pertencia a ela. O consultor deve ter pegado da última vez que esteve lá.

As peças começaram a se encaixar então. O homem de defendeu dando outro tiro em Jane. A câmera não permitiu ver onde pegou, mas Jane não pareceu ter sentido.

Depois disso Red John corria e o consultor recebia a dica de Muller.

"Ele é alguém próximo de você", e Jane partira.

Era a última imagem antes que a sala fosse consumida por chamas.

- Jane deve estar ferido em algum lugar por aqui! – disse Van Pelt, desligando a televisão.

- Rápido, precisamos de agentes pra procurar-no. Red John também deve estar pelas redondezas. – afirmou Rigsby.

Só Lisbon permaneceu sentada. Quando os demais agentes perceberam sua imobilidade, se detiveram.

- Chefe?

- Patrick Jane está morto. Mas sim, é importante procurar por ele.

- Como… como assim ele está morto?

Ela suspirou. Baixou a cabeça pra tentar esconder as novas lágrimas. Um nó subiu em sua garganta, de forma que chegou a doer.

- Ele me ligou uma hora atrás. Morreu enquanto falava comigo.

Os três tiveram as mesmas mudanças faciais: Primeiro a surpresa, com a boca aberta, os olhos incrédulos. Depois a aceitação, e eles fecharam a boca lentamente. Depois o pesar, quando baixaram suas cabeças tristemente.

- Red John explodiu o prédio da CBI – ela afirmou – para aumentar o número de suspeitos. Se ele é alguém próximo de Jane… com certeza estava lá esse tempo todo. Se ele desaparece enquanto seu ferimento se fecha, nós saberíamos quem ele é. Por isso matou de uma só vez 55 funcionários do CBI.

- Como se estivesse tudo preparado. – comentou Cho.

- Não. – negou Lisbon. – Ele não sabia que Jane ia atirar. Ele ficou surpreso demais para alguém que esperaria toda essa situação.

- Então como implantou uma bomba assim tão rápido? Ferido ele não poderia dirigir até Sacramento e explodir um prédio federal. – concluiu Van Pelt.

- Ele não está em Sacramento. Alguém no CBI recebeu essa ordem. Explosivos é o que não falta lá. Não seria necessário um grande planejamento. – ponderou Cho.

- Então o que faremos agora?

- Red John não pode ter ido longe, estando ferido. – disse Lisbon. – Mandem viaturas patrulharem tudo por aqui. Também devem procurar pelo parque pelo corpo de Jane.

- Sim, chefe. – disseram os três.

- E o que a senhora fará? – quis saber Rigsby. – Vai procurar Jane?

- Não… - ela pensou na hipótese de encontrar o corpo do consultor e decidiu que não queria tal visão – Vou atrás de Red John.

Lisbon saiu da sala e atravessou o parque até seu carro. Deu uma rápida olhada para os arredores, até parar a visão no trem fantasma. A porta por onde ambos saíram ficava na direção contrária, logo, em desespero, Red John provavelmente saiu em linha reta.

Lisbon deu a volta no parque, até parar na rua de cima, alguns níveis mais alta. Parou o carro e desceu. Os policiais ainda não haviam chegado ali, portanto ninguém tinha visto as gotas de sangue no asfalto, as quais Lisbon sabia reconhecer e seguir muito bem.

Tirou a arma.

Melhor do que fugir é arranjar um bom esconderijo. Ela sabia disso. Não esperava que Red John estivesse muito longe. E as gotas de sangue pouco espaçadas confirmavam isso. Ele fora atingido no ombro, mas poderia morrer por perda de sangue em questão de horas. Precisava de atendimento médico e não era louco de sair dirigindo por aí com um ferimento desses. Ou melhor, Lisbon imaginava que ele não era louco a tal nível.

De qualquer forma, houve um momento, algumas ruas depois, que o sangue simplesmente parou.

Ela pensou na hipótese de Red John ter entrado num carro, mas se considerasse isso podia dar adeus a qualquer chance de pegá-lo.

Por alguns segundos ela cogitou desistir e voltar para o carro.

Mas então ela girou o corpo e olhou para a rua.

Sentiu um frio na espinha arrepiar todo seu corpo ao pensar na hipótese que acabara de criar em sua mente. Mas não tinha outra melhor. O bueiro.

Lisbon ajoelhou-se ao lado do primeiro bueiro depois do fim das gotas de sangue.

Com a ajuda de seu casaco, puxou a tampa, que já estava mal presa. O cheiro era insuportável. Mas havia algo que a movia para frente, sem deixar que pensasse em parar: vingança.

Ela puxou o comunicador da policia e avisou onde estava e que talvez fosse precisar de reforços. Em seguida desceu as escadas até o esgoto.

Era um grande túnel circular infestado de ratos e baratas, com um fluxo constante de esgoto passando numa canaleta.

Lisbon colocou a blusa sobre o nariz e olhou ao redor. Sentiu um misto de felicidade e medo ao ver uma mancha de sangue parecida com uma mão que ali se apoiara, numa parede próxima. Olhou a escada, com a ajuda de uma lanterna e reparou que os degraus também estavam sujos de sangue. Não tinha como Red John não estar ali.

Ela procurou não fazer barulho, mas o piso sujo não contribuía. A construção circular e vazia aumentava qualquer som provocando eco. Ela apertava a lanterna numa mão e a arma na outra. Estava consideravelmente calor no lugar. Seus passos eram cautelosos devido ao piso lodoso. Conseguia enxergar sem a luz, mas ficava difícil de andar. A adrenalina entupia suas veias. A situação toda testava seus nervos de policial.

Após cinco minutos caminhando e seguindo as marcas de sangue na parede e no chão, estas desapareceram. Lisbon girou a lanterna tentando ver mais pistas, mas elas haviam simplesmente parado.

No momento seguinte, a policial estava afundada naquela água, debatendo-se para respirar e se voltar ao estado normal, e com uma dor insuportável na nuca, onde fora acertada.

A correnteza estava forte, ela rapidamente começou a ser arrastada. Quando teve a oportunidade, viu um homem correndo na direção contrária.

Lisbon se segurou na borda e com algum esforço conseguiu sair da canaleta. Imediatamente pôs-se a correr. A partir de então tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Ela tentava se equilibrar para não escorregar. A visão também estava desnorteada devido ao impacto. Mas ela corria o mais rápido que podia. Pegou o comunicador e pediu reforços, sem parar de correr.

Deu o primeiro tiro. O barulho foi tão alto que ambos encolheram a cabeça de susto, mesmo Lisbon. Talvez tenha sido escutado a quilômetros dali. Isso a fez pensar duas vezes antes de atirar de novo.

Red John estava fraco e sangrando demais para ser capaz de continuar correndo rápido o suficiente para que Lisbon não o alcançasse. Portanto após cerca de trinta segundos, ela estava perto o suficiente para atirar e conseguir acertar.

Porém ele não estava tentando escapar, como ela descobriria em breve. Apenas queria chegar à arma que usara para matar Jane, e assim que o fez, parou e mirou nela.

Lisbon parou imediatamente, sem baixar sua arma.

Red John ainda usava o capuz.

Agora os dois estavam a cinco metros um do outro, ambos com berettas apontadas para frente.

Lisbon já havia se encontrado com aquele mesmo homem semanas antes. Aquele mesmo capuz, a pose intimidadora. Entretanto, da ultima vez ele a havia hipnotizado.

- Abaixe a arma. – mandou Lisbon.

Ela ouviu um riso doente por parte dele, sob o capuz.

- Ou?

- Eu atiro.

- Acho que de nós dois sou em quem não tem nada a perder, querida.

Lisbon se lembrou de Jane naquele momento.

- O que eu tinha pra perder, já perdi.

- Não. – ele discordou, calmamente – Você está com medo. Você não quer morrer.

- Se você não tivesse nada pra perder, já teria atirado. – afirmou Lisbon.

- Bom ponto. – ele admitiu – Mas qual seria a graça de atirar em você quando eu posso cortá-la, estuprá-la e pintar suas unhas com seu próprio sangue?

- A questão é: você não pode. Não enquanto eu tiver uma arma apontada pra você.

Red John ficou quieto por alguns segundos. Ele moveu a cabeça lentamente. Lisbon não podia ver sua expressão, mas imaginou que fosse de curiosidade.

- Jane está morto? É isso mesmo?

- Ora, como se você não soubesse, seu bastardo. Você o matou! – bradou Lisbon.

- Eu não sabia que o ferimento seria mortal. – ele alegou, rindo – Então ele realmente atirou em mim e morreu antes? Mas que idiota! – surpreendendo Lisbon, ele jogou a arma na água – Pode me prender, querida. – e ergueu os braços – Eu arranquei tudo dele e agora arranquei tudo de você. Dou-me por satisfeito. A vitória, no fim, é minha.

Lisbon se aproximou sem baixar a arma.

- O que te faz pensar que eu vou te prender e não te matar?

Red John soltou uma risada mórbida que se assemelhava a um corvo.

- Você não vai me matar porque vai contra seus princípios.

- Era o que Jane faria.

- Mas não o que _você _faria. Ora, vamos, Lisbon, querida. Abaixe logo essa arma e me coloque as algemas.

- Muller está morta. Ela não vai mais te tirar do hospício.

- Não acha que eu coloco fogo em alguém e ainda espero que ela saia viva, não é? Ou que, se por acaso, sobreviver, ainda colabore comigo. Seria muito idiota da minha parte. Não… está tudo de acordo com o plano…

Lisbon se aproximou ainda mais e esticou a mão para retirar-lhe o capuz, porém não conseguiu.

- Ah. – ele começou – Isso também faz parte do plano. Eu nunca tive uma identidade, e agora abdico completamente de uma.

Lisbon tomou expressão de choque momentâneo.

- Você colou esse capuz no rosto? Seu doente! Há um milhão de formas de descobrir quem você é por exames de DNA!

- Você não entende, não é? Não importa quem eu sou, mas o que eu represento.

- O que você representa? Um doente mental com um capuz colado no rosto?

Ele riu novamente.

- Você me diverte, querida. Mas eu sou muito mais do que isso. Eu sou ninguém. Eu sou um sem rosto, sem identidade, sem alma, sem coração, sem escrúpulos, sem sanidade, sem compaixão. Eu represento a pura maldade do homem. Sem uma identificação, apenas atos. Surgirão muitos depois de mim. Ocultando meu rosto para sempre eu me tornarei lenda.

Lisbon assumiu expressão de desdém. Segurou-o pelo ombro machucado, fazendo-o gemer de dor e o virou, para colocar as algemas.

- Ok, senhor lenda viva. Hora de pôr a camisa de força.

No comunicador, alguém chamava seu nome. Ela fez Red John se ajoelhar e respondeu.

- _Lisbon, o celular de Jane foi encontrado ligado a aproximadamente cem metros do foco do incêndio. – _era a voz de Rigsby.

- E o corpo?

-_ Você vai adorar ouvir isso. Jane está no hospital de São Francisco. Ele não morreu falando com você, simplesmente deixou o telefone na grama quando o encontraram e o levaram pro hospital._

Red John grunhiu ao ouvir isso. Tentou se levantar pra escapar, mas Lisbon pressionou o ferimento, o que o fez cair no chão gemendo de dor.

- E como ele está?

- _Está na UTI. Perdeu muito sangue, mas parece que não atingiu nenhum órgão vital. Segundo os médicos, vai depender somente dele agora. Já foi feita transfusão de sangue. O maldito acabou com o estoque de O negativo do hospital._

Lisbon pôs-se a chorar de felicidade.

- Obrigada por avisar, Rigsby. Jane ficará feliz com as notícias quando acordar.

- _Notícias?_

_- _Red John está algemado. Os reforços já estão chegando. O caso foi encerrado.

Lisbon ouviu Rigsby passar a notícia a todos ao redor, que fizeram barulho suficiente pra que ela ouvisse.

Alguns minutos depois, cerca de quinze policiais chegaram à altura dos dois no esgoto. Colocaram-no no camburão. Red John se debateu e gritou, mas de nada adiantava. Esse era o destino.

**Prévia do cap. XII (fic finale!)**

"_**O carro que transportava Red John foi seqüestrado e desapareceu. Repito, o carro que transportava Red John foi seqüestrado e desapareceu".**_


	11. I'm not a hero

**AEEE chegamos ao último capítulo de Red Johns Case.**

**Antes de começar (ou terminar xD) queria dizer algumas coisas. Mas se você é do tipo que é impaciente, pode pular e ir ler u_u (isso é só porque eu também sou assim).**

**Acho que é importante mencionar que agradeço infinitamente todo o apoio que me foi dado, principalmente na comunidade Jisbon Fanfics do Orkut, onde tive mais de 70 comentários. Também no Nyah, onde tive 14 e mais de mil leitores, e aqui, até agora, 15 preciosas reviews. Acho que é um recorde pessoal õ_o.**

**De qualquer forma, Red John's Case foi muito difícil de escrever. Tive que conter todos os meus espasmos Jisbon e seguir com uma história onde o romance não fosse foco. E isso foi completamente novo pra mim, já que até algum tempo eu achava que fanfic tinha que ser de romance, e que as que tentavam fugir disso nunca seriam muito boas. Não que este seja uma obra prima, mas está entre minhas favoritas, junto com uma fanfic de Hellsing que escrevi há muito tempo, chamada Vermillion. **

**A intenção de ambas, Red John's Case e Vermillion, era tentar chegar o mais próximo possível da realidade das séries. Tanto quanto em Mentalist quanto em Hellsing, o protagonista é meio idealizado na hora de escrever fanfics. No primeiro, Jane é, em geral, alguém aberto a ficar com Lisbon, uma pessoa extremamente boa, e que, pensando melhor, não liga muito pra vingança antes de ficar com alguém. Em Hellsing, Alucard, um vampiro nem um pouco purpurinado feito Edward, costumava ser retratado como um Don Juan, um cara que ia visitar Integra durante a noite, seduzi-la, etc. O que eu fiz em Vermillion foi o que eu fiz aqui: Mostrar o verdadeiro monstro que esses protagonistas podem ser. E eu me divirto fazendo isso.**

**Porém aos que acham que vou continuar escrevendo fanfics desse tipo, me perdoem, não sei se vou conseguir, porque, afinal, é muito mais fácil escrever romance caramelado, caso contrário Sthepenie Meyer não faria sucesso. Porém estou me esforçando pra desenvolver uma idéia de fic que já nomeei "Kristina Frey's Case" (criatividade CADÊ), que tende a ser mais ação também, porém tem muito mais romance que esta.**

**Anyway, chega de blábláblá.**

**Capítulo XII – I'm not a hero**

Quando você acorda o mundo é apenas um borrão. O que antes era perfeitamente aceitável num sonho perde totalmente o sentido quando voltamos à realidade.

Jane sonhava que estava com sua mulher e filha. Ela tocava seu ombro e dizia que estava feliz. Ele chorava, mas de alguma forma sentia que estava tudo bem. Não fazia muito sentido, mas ele sentiu um calor aconchegante quando a filha o abraçou. Elas o agradeciam e Jane não sabia pelo quê, mas não lhe ocorreu perguntar. A mulher segurou sua mão esquerda e a colocou ao lado do próprio rosto. Sua pele era tão macia quanto se lembrava. Então ela tirou a aliança do dedo anelar. Acariciou o rosto de Jane e aos poucos tanto ela quanto a criança começaram a desaparecer bem em sua frente. Ele pensou que devia ficar triste, mas sentia-se pleno demais para isso.

Então sua mão ficou quente. E essa foi a primeira coisa sem sentido que ele percebeu não ter sentido. Era uma sensação boa. Jane fechou os olhos e então o mundo virou um borrão.

Piscou os olhos e percebeu que estava com muito sono. Percebeu que seu corpo não era feito de luz como há segundos atrás. Sentiu-se idiota por não ter estranhado o fato de não ter peso. E não estava de pé. Estava deitado, e seu abdômen doía conforme respirava. Só uma coisa não tinha mudado: Sentia a mão quente e confortável.

Olhou para lado e viu que Lisbon a segurava, procurando seu olhar.

- Por favor, não diga que estamos ambos mortos. – ele murmurou olhando nos olhos verdes dela.

Ela sorriu, com os olhos vermelhos de alívio.

- Sim, estamos ambos mortos, e agora você vai me aturar pela eternidade.

- Não brinque assim, Lisbon.

- Seria assim tão ruim passar a eternidade comigo?

- Não é isso. É que se nós estivéssemos mortos agora significaria que eu estava errado sobre vida após a morte.

Ela ficou entre o sorriso e a surpresa.

- Está simplesmente preocupado em estar certo?

- Claro. Se tem mesmo vida após a morte, Van Pelt ia jogar na minha cara quando nos encontrássemos do outro lado.

Ela sorriu.

- Não se preocupe. Você iria pro inferno.

- É, se dependesse de quantas vezes você já me mandou pra lá, não passaria nem pelo julgamento.

Ele demonstrou que ia se sentar na cama. Fez algum esforço e gemeu de dor.

- Não tente se mexer muito. – advertiu Lisbon, e continuou após ver que ele conseguira se sentar: Pra alguém que odeia tanto hospitais, você tem vindo a um com grande freqüência, não?

- Me sinto até envergonhado. Todo aquele teatro e acabei nem morrendo.

- Não é bom se sentir vivo novamente?

Jane manteve a mesma expressão de jovialidade enquanto, em sua cabeça, pensava naquela frase. Sentir-se vivo era algo que não conseguia há muito tempo. Mas de alguma forma, naquele momento, sentia como se tivesse acabado de nascer.

- É ótimo. – ele respondeu, e então pareceu olhar para ela mais profundamente – Você está mais feliz que o normal, o que houve?

- Estou feliz que você esteja vivo, oras.

- Não, mais que isso. O que houve com Red John?

Ela quase riu e baixou a cabeça, admitindo que ele havia lido seus pensamentos novamente.

- Red John foi capturado. – contou, observando a expressão dele.

Jane sentiu algo aquecer seu peito. Era uma sensação indescritível, um misto de alegria, alívio, um peso que saía de suas costas. Ele mal podia acreditar, mal podia se conter.

- Isso é verdade? É verdade mesmo, Lisbon?

- Sim, Jane. Ele se escondeu nos bueiros, eu fui atrás dele.

Os olhos de Jane encheram-se de lágrimas e a tentativa frustrada dele de não demonstrar sua emoção comoveu Lisbon, mas ela continuou narrando.

- Então… - ela continuou – depois que ele descobriu que você tinha morrido, se rendeu. Só depois, quando fiquei sabendo que você estava vivo, é que ele tentou resistir. Mas estava fraco, não conseguiu muita coisa. Já tinha perdido muito sangue.

- Red John morreu? – perguntou Jane, esperançoso.

- Não. Nós o mandamos para o hospital, ele se recuperou e foi liberado ontem. Será julgado em regime fechado. Com certeza seu advogado vai alegar insanidade, para que ele vá para um hospício e seja solto dois anos depois, mas a fita da conversa dele com você no trem fantasma pode provar que considerá-lo doente seria um erro. Se condenado pode pegar até quarenta anos.

- E quem era ele? Onde ele está?

Lisbon perdeu um pouco da expressão alegre.

- Red John era um dos agentes juniores do departamento. Alfred Wooden era o suposto nome. Jane, por favor, deixe a lei cuidar disso. Ele será julgado e condenado, não tente fazer justiça com as próprias mãos.

- Não se preocupe. Não tentarei. Eu posso assistir ao julgamento?

- Você será testemunha, se não me engano.

- Ótimo… eu gostaria de olhar na cara dele.

- Isso vai ser meio complicado. Red John decidiu colar aquele capuz no próprio rosto. Não dá pra tirar sem desfigurá-lo.

Jane assumiu expressão de nojo. Pra ele fez sentindo instantaneamente. Red John queria ser uma lenda sem rosto.

- E Minelli já te transferiu de volta pra Califórnia. – continuou Lisbon.

Jane estranhou.

- Mas eu não vou voltar pra CBI. – disse, como se fosse óbvio.

- Por que não? – ela pareceu ligeiramente desapontada, mas tentou não demonstrar.

- Por que agora que Red John foi capturado, não tenho mais por que ajudar a policia.

- Está saindo da CBI?

- Claro.

- Como assim, claro? Não há nada que te faça ficar? Você disse que não estava preparado pra colocar nada acima da sua vingança, e sua vingança já foi feita.

- Lisbon, se eu continuar na CBI, ficar com você seria proibido, e eu não quero ter que esconder isso como Van Pelt e Rigsby.

Ela sorriu, e seus olhos se tomaram de lágrimas, mas ela foi capaz de evitar que elas rolassem.

- Está tudo bem agora. – ele murmurou – O inferno acabou. – Em seguida Jane olhou para a própria aliança, lembrando do sonho. Retirou-a e colocou sobre a mesa ao lado da cama – Depois me lembre de ir jogar isso no mar.

- Vai se acostumar a ficar sem ela?

- Logo vai ter outra no lugar.

Chegara o dia do julgamento, um mês depois que tudo havia se acabado. Havia grande movimentação na frente do tribunal. A imprensa tomara conta do lugar e batia fotos da policial heroína que capturara um dos mais terríveis criminosos da história da Califórnia. Lisbon não se sentia bem com tudo isso, estava apreensiva e não conseguira falar com Jane até então.

O ex-consultor ainda passou quatro dias no hospital para mais exames. Estava fraco devido à transfusão de grandes quantidades de sangue. O resto dos dias ele usara para reorganizar sua vida, de forma que vendera a antiga casa, cheia de lembranças ruins, e agora vivia numa muito mais arejada e alegre.

O serviço não diminuiu para Lisbon, que já havia posto na cadeia outros quatro criminosos durante o mês, apesar da explosão do antigo prédio da CBI. Os dois pouco se falaram, mas o pouco foi suficiente para ficar muito claro que agora, de uma vez por todas, havia uma relação entre eles. O julgamento e condenação de Red John seria um divisor de águas. A partir daí, Jane estava planejando propor que ela fosse morar com ele.

Não havia mais o trabalho na frente dela, pois Jane já não pertencia ao CBI.

E não havia vingança alguma na frente dele.

Tudo era alívio, então por que Lisbon se sentia tão preocupada e receosa horas antes do julgamento?

Ela viria a ter a resposta em pouco tempo.

Um repórter entrevistava-a sobre o grande feito, perguntava sobre a colaboração de Patrick Jane no caso e sobre quando ele chegaria. Foi quando percebeu que lhe chamavam no comunicador. Aliás, não chamavam só a ela, mas a todos os carros de policia da região.

"_O carro que transportava Red John foi seqüestrado e desapareceu. Repito, o carro que transportava Red John foi seqüestrado e desapareceu"._

Em questão de minutos depois, quando a confusão ainda era geral (também por medo por parte de todos) e as primeiras ordens de busca começavam a ser dadas, Patrick chegou. Quando desceu do carro, ainda sem perceber a confusão, parecia tranqüilo. Mas ao ver a correria percebeu que algo de muito errado havia acontecido.

Ele procurou por Lisbon e correu até ela imediatamente, extremamente assustado e preocupado.

- Lisbon… por favor, não me diga que…

- Red John escapou, Jane… me desculpe. Nós já estamos buscando por ele.

Jane girou nos próprios calcanhares, com as mãos na cabeça, chocado e arrasado. Lisbon temeu por ele. Segurou-o pela mão para que não cometesse nenhuma loucura.

- Jane, não vá atrás dele, a policia cuidará disso.

- A policia estava encarregada de trazê-lo até aqui! – bradou Jane.

- Por favor, Jane. Não vá.

Ele respirou fundo, pensou, tomou expressão de tristeza e a abraçou.

- Eu não vou.

- Prometa.

- Eu prometo, Lisbon. Eu nunca mais vou atrás de Red John.

- Mesmo que ele te dê pistas. Mesmo que ele te provoque. Mesmo que prometa te dar a chance de encontrá-lo.

- Eu prometo, Lisbon. – ele olhou nos olhos dela – Não quero esse peso de volta nos meus ombros. Vou fingir que nada aconteceu. Você é minha prioridade absoluta agora.

Ela sorriu e o beijou. Um beijo tão sem preocupação com o mundo ao redor certamente indicava que Lisbon já não dava a mínima para qualquer outra coisa. Estava disposta a aceitar o consultor para sempre em sua vida, sem mais barreiras. Ele também era sua prioridade agora.

Ele também sorriu em resposta. Acarinhou o rosto dela. Os dois pareciam estar num mundo aparte, longe de toda balburdia ao redor.

- Quero que comece a se ajeitar para ir morar comigo. Você passa muito tempo no CBI, quero estar ao seu lado o máximo que puder.

Os lábios de Lisbon tremeram. Ela não estava preparada para esse tipo de proposta, mas um lado até então adormecido dela lhe disse "por que não?". Poderia ser realmente muito bom acordar e ir dormir com Patrick Jane ao lado.

- Não se preocupe. – ele acrescentou. – Eu vou respeitar e aguardar até que você se veja livre do seu trauma.

Ela não conseguiu responder nada. As palavras se embolaram em sua boca. Então ela simplesmente fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Agora acho que tem trabalho a fazer. – ele afirmou – Vou voltar pra casa. Apreciaria se passasse lá depois. E… por favor, não se arrisque muito. – um beijo longo e apaixonado – Até mais, Lisbon.

Jane deixou o lugar. Deixou toda aquela confusão. Ele pensou em Red John quando estava sozinho no carro e com um pouco mais de silêncio.

E sorriu.

Cerca de trinta minutos depois, parou em frente a nova casa. Desceu do carro, alongou os braços e respirou o aroma de grama recém cortada. Olhou ao redor, colocou as mãos na cintura. Parecia muito feliz e satisfeito.

A vizinha lhe deu um oi alegre, e ele retribuiu.

A vida parecia muito boa, como um sonho americano.

Jane deu a volta na casa até chegar num depósito subterrâneo. Um porão por assim dizer.

Abriu a portinhola e entrou. Tomou o cuidado de fechá-las de volta, além de puxar uma segunda porta de vidro extremamente grosso, que vedou completamente o lugar. Em seguida, desceu as escadas.

Estava tudo absolutamente escuro. Ele procurou pelo interruptor e acendeu a luz, para olhar diretamente para Red John, amarrado numa cadeira no centro do lugar.

- Eu sabia que não seria capaz de desistir de mim, Jane. – ele disse.

- Tem razão. Uma pena pra você, eu deveria dizer. Mas eu não ia suportar não ver seu rosto.

- Não tem como tirar esse capuz. – riu Red John.

- Nah… - ele negou, jovialmente – Não tem como tirar sem te desfigurar. Mas pra tirar dá. Acha que eu ia me arriscar hipnotizando o guarda que te levaria ao julgamento se estivesse preocupado em não te machucar tirando o capuz?

- Você é mesmo um bastardo. É tão ruim quanto eu.

- Pode ser. Mas eu nunca pedi pra que nada disso acontecesse, eu nunca fui atrás de tragédia. Não há nenhuma honra em te matar a sangue frio no meu porão, mas eu nunca fui um herói, entende? A heroína é Lisbon, que te prendeu corajosamente. Sinto apenas de ter tirado essa glória dela.

- Você não vai ter coragem.

- Eu vou. Eu vou te cortar em trinta e cinco pedaços. – Jane se aproximou e segurou a ponta do capuz – Um por dia. – E puxou-o com força o suficiente para arrancá-lo da cara de Red John.

**É, isso é o fim. Tem uma pseudo continuação, porém 100% Jisbon e extremamente melosa, sobre a vida de juntados dos dois. Talvez eu poste.**

**BTW, eu escrevi um livro (sim, -q) sobre vampiros (eu juro que comecei e terminei de escrever muito antes de Crepúsculo virar moda lixo).**

**Se você acha que eu tenho capacidade pra escrever algo decente em forma de livro, http :/ thevampireempire. wordpress. com/** (só tirar os espaços)

**(Ah, o livro não está publicado, foi registrado na Biblioteca Nacional e estou esperando o registro chegar pra mandar pra editora)**


End file.
